Head in the clouds  Pt 3
by GayforKurt
Summary: Ten years after leaving Lima, Kurt has found fame and fortune. Life should have been great, but what is success without love – or a reasonable facsimile? A Kurtofsky story set in the not too distant future. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Head in the clouds – Pt. 3

By GayforKurt

Summary: Ten years after leaving Lima, Kurt has found fame and fortune. Life should have been great, but what is success without love – or a reasonable facsimile? A Kurtofsky story set in the not too distant future. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did there would be more boys kissing boys and definitely no bullying!**

CHAPTER THREE

Kurt was in a daze. He stood pressed against the railing of his balcony, letting the slightly too-cool breeze ruffle his hair. Maybe he was hoping the breeze might blow the memory of Dave's eyes from his mind, a futile wish, probably.

When their gaze had collided in the elevator earlier that day, Kurt had felt it like a punch in the gut. Who knew that he would remember the exact striation of emerald green and hazel in those irises? Yet when Kurt had stared into them it seemed for a nano-second that all the intervening years had ceased to exist. All Kurt could think of was Dave standing there outside the classroom, staring pleadingly at Kurt as he told him he was "so freaking sorry"!

Now Kurt took a deep breath and stared at the cityscape before him. He was still a little embarrassed at how flustered he had been when Dave had introduced his sister and her fiancé. Of course, Kurt knew of the Hallandsby family. They were as close to aristocracy as you could get in this republic, he thought cynically. Kurt Hummel Events had had the privilege of handling the recent debut of one of the Hallandsby girls; a niece probably, as Kurt knew Jeremy and his late wife had not been blessed with children. Now he was going to handle a Hallandsby wedding as well.

_David looked so amazing_, Kurt's mind whispered. He shook his head as if to clear it of the annoying voice but it was tenacious. _I wonder what he looks like in less formal wear; who am I kidding! I wonder what he looks like naked._ Kurt gave into the inevitable; his mind was not going to let him lock their meeting away in some tiny room in his subconscious and throw away the key as he was wont to do with uncomfortable feelings_. I can't believe I'm acting like a hormonal teenage groupie, but I'm probably just hard up right now. It's not as if he'd even be interested; me hooking up with my former bully is seriously messed up!_

It probably wasn't fair of Kurt to continue adding 'former bully' behind Dave's name every time it popped up or Kurt saw him in a magazine or on TV. Life wasn't fair and Kurt had forgiven Dave the instant he had apologized all those years ago and taken steps to be true to his words. Kurt had not even heard of Dave getting into any violent escapades like so many pro athletes did these days. In fact, Dave lived a pretty low-key life, if Finn were to be believed.

It was inevitable that the McKinley alumnae followed each other's lives, the famous and the not so famous, too. Kurt had no doubt that Dave had probably seen Kurt on TV as well or in some of those stupid magazine stories. Living life in the public eye was an unfortunate side effect of both their lines of work and Kurt wasn't going to pretend that he didn't occasionally follow the events of Dave's life, though not as avidly as Finn and Noah did.

Kurt's mind detoured to Noah Puckerman, 'Puck' back when they were at McKinley. The sexy bad-boy and Kurt had indulged in a minor flirtation for a very brief moment one night during Kurt's junior year at college. To say Kurt had been knocked for a loop when he ran into Puck at a party on campus would be the understatement of the century. Watching Puck grind against and snog the stuffing out of a skinny media major was another heck of a surprise; the media major was all male.

Puck had caught sight of Kurt gaping at him from over by the drinks table and left his snog partner looking dazed and abandoned as he made his way toward Kurt. To Kurt, Puck hadn't changed much. The mohawk he had sported in high school for a while was back and Puck's bicep-baring black top stretched tightly across his impressive pectorals and abs.

As if that were not enough, Puck's jeans were barely legal as they strained across his thighs; the faded area at the front and below his wolf's head belt buckle drew the eye, no doubt intentionally, and sparked all kinds of naughty thoughts. Kurt could barely lift his eyes but when he did it was to see Puck leering down at him, his trademark smirk firmly in place.

"Well, well, if it isn't McKinley's very own diva," he purred in Kurt's ear, his proximity giving Kurt a heady whiff of cologne, clean male sweat and pure Puck. Kurt collected himself and though he knew his cheeks were signaling his absolute mortification at being caught ogling Puck, tried to project an air of cool aloofness.

"Well, well, if it isn't Noah Puckerman," he sniffed and turned his head to scan the dancing, drink-guzzling horde around them, "and in a place of higher learning, too. How unexpected."

Puck leaned up against the wall beside the table, snagging a tall beer bottle from one of the coolers. "Buddy of mine wanted to stop in, score a little co-ed action. The band's on its way to a gig near here next week. You haven't seen me play, have you?"

Kurt sniffed though he knew Puck would hardly be able to hear it in all this racket that passed for party music. "I haven't had much time – or to be honest, the inclination – to torture my eardrums, Noah." He paused and glanced up at the tanned, good looking face of the one-time jock. "I never knew 'rock star' was your dream when we were in glee club. You always played acoustic guitar."

Puck took a long draught of the beer, the action of swallowing drawing Kurt's reluctant attention to his throat. _Stop it right now, Kurt Hummel!_ As he waited for Puck to answer him, Kurt scolded his wayward libido. _What the heck is wrong with you and jocks, anyway?_ Puck finally looked straight at him, his fingers picking at the bottle's label. Of course, Kurt's eyes locked onto the fingers and he flushed again.

"Tell you what," Puck said quietly as he stepped into Kurt's space. "Why don't we go outside so we can talk? We haven't seen each other in what, three years?"

Kurt eyed him suspiciously. It wasn't that he didn't trust Puck; he didn't quite trust himself. He knew his own weaknesses very well, thank you, and hanging about at a party with a hot former jock turned rock guitarist was pushing a lot of his buttons. Then again, it was said college was a time to try new things and test your limits, right? Right!

Kurt surprised Puck by grabbing the front of his shirt, turning around and heading for the door. He pushed through the jumping, sweaty masses, Puck in tow, and ignored the surprised glances from several students. Once outside and away from the light spilling onto the walkway that surrounded the building, Kurt stopped. He sat on a low wall and watched as Puck lifted a booted foot and leaned an elbow on the upraised knee.

"You look good," Puck said quietly. His eyes took in Kurt's outfit, a look of appreciation making Kurt glad he'd decided on the close-fitting teal top and tight dark blue jeans. The only nod to fashion was the addition of a butter soft black leather vest that he wore open. However, as low-key as his ensemble was, he knew the colors made his eyes pop. He still had a reputation to maintain though he was definitely not looking to impress at any campus keg party he was forced into attending by his roommates.

Kurt nodded at the compliment and allowed his eyes to wander from Puck's boots all the way up his long, muscular legs and stopped at the band's name in silver on Puck's black sleeveless T-shirt. When Kurt unconsciously licked his lip, Puck straightened up and stepped closer to him.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'll have to do something drastic," he breathed, his voice slightly hoarse as Kurt stared up at him.

"Why that name?" Kurt indicated with his chin the words _Sword and Sheath_ emblazoned on Puck's shirt.

"What…" Puck glanced down at his own chest then looked back up with a wicked smirk. "What do you think it means?"

"I know what the words mean, you clown; I meant why did you choose it?" Kurt's eyes flashed in slight annoyance tempered by amusement. Puck would use every means at his disposal to discomfit him. It was a game he always enjoyed back in high school.

Puck chuckled and straightened up, unconsciously (or not) bringing his crotch closer to Kurt's upturned face. The lights from the party inside spilled out to blend in with the moonlight bathing the two boys. Puck had always liked Kurt's eyes, though he felt the diva's ego was too big already so he would never have told him. Now he stared into Kurt's eyes, allowing a bit of heat to rise in his own.

"All of us in the band have one hobby in common…" he waited for Kurt to ask him what it was. His large warm hand stroked the side of Kurt's face, enjoying the feel of smooth, flawless skin. Kurt tried to pull back; really, Puck was taking a whole hell of a lot for granted! Puck, however, tightened his grip slightly on Kurt's chin and whispered: "Sex."

"…"

One second they were staring at each other and the next their lips and tongues were tussling hungrily. Kurt moaned at the cool, sharp taste of the beer Puck had been drinking. What was he thinking, making out with Puck of all people here on his campus? His mind took a decided back seat to activities much farther south on his body as Puck pulled him up into his arms, his large hands coming to settle on and knead Kurt's tight arse.

Puck's lips moved to suck and nibble on Kurt's long neck. "Mmmm, Noah, stop," he moaned, but his body gave lie to the request as his hands roamed Puck's toned chest and abdomen. "Oh, god, I can't believe we're doing this."

"Where's your room," Puck's husky voice whispered in his ear before he moved to nibble on the lobe again. "I've wanted to do this for a while."

Kurt leaned back in his arms and stared up at the horny boy looking down at him. "What? You always wanted to dry hump me? Please!" He scoffed at the very thought that Noah, while helping his teammates to throw him in the high school's dumpster, had been harboring lecherous thoughts about him. "I find that really hard to believe; you're supposed to be straight!"

Puck ignored Kurt's half-hearted attempt to squirm out of his arms and kissed him again. "Mmph, just stop!" Kurt yanked his lips away from him. Once again, Puck pulled him back to his chest, kissing the other boy more deeply and thoroughly. When Kurt moaned again, Puck ground his hard on into the other boy's groin.

For a while nothing was heard but the soft sounds of two people appreciating each other enthusiastically. When Kurt started to feel overheated and, to be honest, overwhelmed by Puck, he succeeded in wrenching himself away. He leaned against the cool wall beyond which he could still hear the thumping party music, and smoothed a shaky hand through his mussed up hair.

Puck was breathing deeply, eyes seeming to strip Kurt naked, and just as he moved towards the slender boy again, Kurt put up a hand to stop him.

"Noah, please, I don't think we should take this any further; I really don't," he pleaded.

To say Puck was confused was putting it lightly. Still in a sexual daze, he stared at Kurt's crotch where his arousal was very much in evidence. "You want this, too. Why do you want us to stop?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Look I don't want you to think I'm being a tease," he tried to explain. "It's just that I don't do casual. I've only been with a couple of people on dates since I've been here and, well, it's just not me."

Puck had started cooling down as Kurt explained himself and now he gave a huff of quiet laughter. "Yeah, I think I knew that about you. Still, I think you're really hot and I would so like to do you."

Kurt was surprised into laughter by Puck's honesty. "Well, don't think I'm not flattered. Maybe I think you are hot, too, in a caveman kinda way." Who would have ever thought they could laugh over an aborted make out session.

Puck finally straightened and took another step back from Kurt. He looked at the pale-skinned boy and smiled ruefully. "I'm gonna head back inside and try to round up the guys. We really do have to head back out on the road. Maybe one day you'll come hear us play, huh?"

Kurt smiled softly, his eyes gleaming in the low light. "Yeah, maybe."

Years later, the memory of their brief encounter could still bring a little smile to Kurt's face. Puck's open admiration and honest desire had been a big boost to Kurt's flagging ego. Since he had not been in many relationships and therefore didn't have a lot of experience, he had thought maybe he wasn't very attractive to men. To know that such a macho guy as Puck was turned on by him had given him a massive infusion of confidence.

Now Kurt sighed forlornly, his mind turning back to David Karofsky. Dave had grown into a really stunning looking guy, big and buff, and Kurt didn't know how he was going to handle being in close contact with him. He almost wished Vivian hadn't roped him into this job.

No, Kurt was many things but he wasn't a coward, he told himself. If he had to come into occasional contact with Dave, he could handle himself. After all, he was no longer that scared teenager hiding behind a cool, disdainful persona while the small-minded and unenlightened people of Lima, Ohio, made his life nigh unbearable.

He, Kurt Hummel, owner of one of the most sought-after event planning firms in the world, was a sophisticated, talented, fabulous, rich entrepreneur. He employed hundreds of other talented, sophisticated people who staged events that made the news. No way in hell was he going to let a one-time sweaty chubby Neanderthal turn him into that inwardly quivering child he was once.

By the time Kurt finished his inner ranting, his blood was up and he stormed back into his condominium. He looked at the beautiful space and allowed the serene, elegant atmosphere of his home to soothe his spirit. The remembered pain of his childhood abated slowly; he hated when these moods overcame him. His loneliness only exacerbated the anguish that he had never told anyone about.

He walked over to a beautiful silver-framed photograph of his dad and Carole and picked it up. When these moods came upon him he always wished he could just pick up the phone and call his father. He and his dad had looked out for each other for years before he married Carole but now he felt he couldn't burden him. When he was little, his dad used to listen to him chatter on about what his life would be like when he grew up.

"I'm going to be famous daddy, and rich, too!" Burt would only smile down at him and listen patiently. "I'm going to have a big house and you are going to come live with me."

As he grew a little older, he would dream about getting married and having a family, telling his pa that he would have a little girl and a little boy and they would all be happy. Later, as he matured, his dreams grew smaller. By the time he was in high school, he just basically wanted someone to see him as special and love him; they would be as happy as his dad and his mom had been, before she got sick. For a brief time, he had thought Blaine would be the one. Right, look how that turned out, he thought cynically.

Now he just wanted someone to share his life for as long as they could manage. Life wasn't easy on people with romance in their hearts and their heads in the clouds. Kurt's dreams had – under the stress of life – dwindled into a just a tiny glimmer of hope.

GLEE

The word had got out that Kurt Hummel Events would be handling the upcoming Hallandsby nuptials and the press kept speculating on everything from who would design the bride's dress to where the couple would honeymoon. Really, one would think there were hardly any more serious things happening in the world. Kurt was wound tighter than he had ever been. For some reason _***cough*Karofsky***_ he was investing more of his personal attention in this wedding than previous ones.

Vivian worried for Kurt as he seemed to be living on nervous energy and his favorite caffeinated drinks. If he continued this way, by the time the 'wedding of the century' rolled around, he would be seriously burned out. An intervention on her part was looking more and more necessary.

"Viv, what did the florists say about the orchids?" Kurt's voice blasted from the intercom on Viv's desk. She rolled her eyes and was about to reply when he continued. "And where in hell is the menu from the caterers, goddamit!"

Viv rolled her chair back from the desk and marched into Kurt's office, shutting the door so the rest of the staff would not be able to hear them. It wasn't often that they got to witness Kurt in a full on meltdown and some of the newer workers were tiptoeing around and others held their breath. She knew they were just as puzzled as she was about their boss's erratic behavior.

"Kurt, please, you have got to get a grip! You know you have competent staff; they've done hundreds of different events, including society weddings, over the years." She didn't quite raise her voice but the unusually stern tone was enough to give Kurt pause.

He slumped back into his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Vivian was taken aback by this sign that Kurt was riding close to the edge. She walked over and took a seat in front of the huge, gleaming desk that was littered with charts and plans and seating arrangements for the upcoming wedding.

As Vivian waited for Kurt to respond, she watched him take up a beautiful gold pen she knew had been given to him by his father when he first started the business. He only fiddled with it when he was upset and she wondered what had set him off now. This wasn't the largest or even the most high-profile wedding they had ever undertaken so she was at a loss to explain what was causing Kurt to look like he was at his rope's end.

"Vivian," Kurt's voice was so quiet she had to lean forward to hear him. "Did you know I wanted to sing on Broadway?"

The apparent non-sequitur left Vivian gaping at him. Of course she had heard him reminiscing over the years about his time in his high school's glee club. She had even asked him why he hadn't pursued a career on the stage when she had first head him singing to himself in his office one night. They had been working late, he in his office and she outside, when she had heard a beautiful, breathtaking countertenor singing a show tune. When she had looked up to try and locate where it was coming from, she had moved to his door and seen him standing by his huge window, staring out at the city below him.

He had explained, when she had enquired, that after getting his fine arts degree he had considered coming to New York to study at Juilliard. When he had gone home for a break to visit his family, he had uncovered all the old wedding magazines and books that he had started collecting with his mom before she became so very ill. The almost forgotten feelings had come rushing back – that old desire to make beautiful, happy memories for people on their special day. He had started crying and his dad had come upstairs to find him sitting amongst his mom's things. That's when he told Burt that he was going to be a wedding planner; that he felt it would honor his mom's memory.

Burt had cried a little too because he knew Kurt had always, always dreamed of being on stage, of having his name in lights and moving people with his beautiful voice. He decided to honor Kurt's decision, however, because he saw that his boy was determined to do this thing. Whatever Kurt ended up doing, he told him, would be proud of him, because he knew Kurt was special and was meant for special things.

Viv had discreetly wiped away the tears as she listened to Kurt talk then, about four years ago, but since those days he never mentioned singing or Broadway. Now, here he was, looking like some little girl's discarded doll as he sat slumped in his over large chair behind his over large desk. His normally pale skin was almost translucent with fatigue and faint blue smudges showed beneath his sad eyes.

"Yes, you've spoken about Broadway once or twice," she tried to answer calmly without betraying her growing concern. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt looked up at her and smiled, a trifle embarrassed at his emotional state. "Yeah, everything's just fine. I have a fabulous business, great staff, we make lots of people happy and, to top it all off, we bring in a ton of cash. Of course, everything's fine."

"Yes, all that is true, but why are you so sad? What's happened?" Vivian's warm heart reached out to her friend. She had a feeling she knew what was nagging at Kurt but she didn't want to embarrass him by overstepping any bounds there were to their friendship.

Kurt, however, looked up at her, a shrewd expression edging out some of the sadness that had just been there. "You remind me so much of Mercedes, y'know. I think you have a suspicion as to why I'm feeling a little low these days."

He watched as she tried to compose her face into a picture of cluelessness but when she gave it up and chuckled, he joined in and relaxed a bit. He continued talking in a soft, almost faraway voice.

"I've been thinking a lot these days about what I have, all for which I'm extremely grateful; but I've also been thinking about the things I seem to be lacking in my life." Here he glanced at her from beneath his lashes. He didn't open up to many people but he'd always felt close to Vivian, from the moment he'd hired her.

"Kurt," she paused and took a deep breath. "You know I've always wished the very best for you. You also know I think that includes you having a good man in your life..." she waited for him to look up at her, his eyes wide, "and in your bed."

He laughed out loud at her outspokenness. She smiled to see the light coming slowly back into his face. She really loved this man for his inner beauty, his talent and graciousness. She gave thanks every day that when so many people took great pleasure in tearing down their employers, she could happily count herself out of that demographic. Kurt was just a genuinely nice guy and she honestly wanted him to get everything his heart desired.

When his laughter died down, he looked over at her, shaking his head. "I seem to always find the perfect women to make me feel better or call me on my drama. Too bad I have no wish to marry them."

They shared a few more moments of soft laughter and then Vivian asked, "Is there anything I can do this time? I told you I know some really nice guys who I think would be great for you. Huh, wanna give it a go?" She said this last with an outrageous wink, causing Kurt to crack up again.

"Nah, I'm too busy to add that whole dating thing into the mix." He looked down at the desk with a dreamy expression on his face, his finger tracing a pattern on a miraculously clear space. Vivian thought she recognized that look: Kurt was already interested in someone!

"Kurt, is there someone you are interested in right now?" Vivian saw the flush come flooding into his cheeks and knew she had hit the nail on its head. "Oh, my gosh, tell me. Is it someone I know? Is he hot? Tell me he's hot!"

Looking a little hunted about the eyes, Kurt tried to head off his assistant's far too perceptive attentions. Damn, he had always been told his face was an open book when he wasn't in diva mode but this was too much.

"No, uh, yes he's hot, no, you don't know him." Kurt was beginning to regret ever even opening his mouth today, the way Vivian was looking avidly at him. You would think she didn't have a life of her own to worry about, much less worrying about Kurt's.

"What's his name; where did you even meet him? Wait, Kurt, does he even know you like him?" Vivian couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Kurt duck his head. Are you kidding me, she thought, amazed. Right before her eyes it was if Kurt was regressing to his teenage years. She hadn't known him then but he had filled her in on his life and how things had been for him.

"Oh, my god, don't tell me he's straight!" When Kurt's head thunked on the desk and a soft murmur came from the direction of his muffled mouth, she leaned over further. "Sorry, I can't hear you."

"I said, I don't know, I haven't even really spoken to him. I'm not even sure I really like him, so give me a break!" Kurt's soft pink lips were definitely pouting and Vivian had to squeeze her knee to stop herself from laughing at his petulant display.

"Okay, I'll back off for now but I'm not happy," she smiled gently at him, her voice once again stern but kind. "You have got to get yourself out of that tower and get down here in the real world where people get dirty, and they fight and they love and they get over stuff. It's not healthy to keep things so bottled up; you know that, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, really grateful for her words of wisdom. "I know you are right; I will make an effort, but this wedding… it's sort of getting to me. I thought of handing it over to you entirely but I didn't know if you'd even consider that." He looked at her questioningly and waited for her to digest his words. "It is a lot of responsibility, what with it being 'the wedding of the century'."

Vivian was too much of a professional to gape at her boss but, oh my god, she would love to handle the wedding herself. She composed herself, swallowed down the elated little scream that wanted to erupt, and looked up at him calmly. "Yes, I think it's something I could handle. I would still want to consult with you, though, if that's okay."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Of course I would still consult. You know I've been a little tired lately; I suspect that's the reason behind my little display a while ago…" he tried to cover but knew he wasn't fooling her. He got up and stretched out his hand formally. "Congratulations, Vivian, you've just become my senior executive assistant."

This time Vivian did let out a tiny little scream of joy. Not only that, she leapt to her feet, moved around the expansive desk and pulled Kurt into an enormous hug. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

They laughed and embraced until a slight shuffling sound at Kurt's office door caught their attention. Kurt put his finger to his lips to shush her and tiptoed over to his door. When he reached it, he yanked it open and several of his staff almost fell on their faces, as off balance as they were from trying to listen in on the private conversation.

"Really, people, you would have found out eventually," Kurt raised an eyebrow at the people huddled in the doorway. "Peter, would you set up for a celebration, please? I think we'll have the _Krug Grand Cuvee Brut_ that's on ice and, Donna, please get out the Bormioli Rocco Premium champagne flutes, okay?"

Everyone scrambled to do his bidding. Kurt was a generous employer and promotions in his firm were frequent and deserved. He believed in putting people where they could do their best, making his company profitable and renowned.

Vivian stood with a dazed look of happiness on her face. As the other staff members scurried around, she couldn't help but think that once again, Kurt had turned the spotlight away from himself and his feelings and managed to brighten up everything and everyone around him. A sudden thought popped into her mind and as it percolated, she became more determined than ever to see that Kurt would be happy too.

When the others had gathered and their well-filled champagne flutes were held aloft, she listened to Kurt's musical voice explain about his decision to promote her and everyone cheered in congratulations. She looked over at Kurt and when he looked back, she smiled and toasted him as well.

"Salud!"

TBC

_**A/N: Whew! I don't know where that came from but these characters just grabbed me by the collar and I just had to follow where they led. I might take a break to do the usual Thanksgiving prep, but I can't leave the boys alone for too long. LLAP**_


	2. Chapter 2

Head in the clouds – Pt. 4

By GayforKurt

Summary: Ten years after leaving Lima, Kurt has found fame and fortune. Life should have been great, but what is success without love – or a reasonable facsimile? A Kurtofsky story set in the not too distant future. Please read and review.

**A/N:** Thanks for the wonderfully kind words and assistance, you lovely reviewers, you! I live to please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did there would be more boys kissing boys and definitely no bullying!**

CHAPTER FOUR

Kurt Hummel was nervous. Tonight was the first of several charity events he was invited to attend, not just cater. It was a costume ball, one in a long line of charity events that hoped to raise a lot of funds in its ongoing battle against childhood diseases. Though they asked for a $1,000 a plate, Kurt didn't think the elite of this city would balk at the cost. Needless to say, everyone who was anyone would be there. This alone wasn't enough to make Kurt Hummel nervous. No, he was nervous because Vivian had told him Patricia and her fiancé, Jeremy Hallandsby, would be in attendance.

Oh, Gaga! Kurt sighed as he arranged his elegant self on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other and that foot swinging up and down. He wasn't usually given to fidgeting but ever since he had heard, Kurt had wanted to ask Viv if she knew if Dave would be going to the ball.

'_Good grief, what am I, twelve? _Kurt sneered self-deprecatingly. _'If he's there, he is there. No big deal. I'll just be The Ice Queen and he won't suspect a thing.'_

He groaned as he thought of the long night ahead filled with mostly insincere bonhomie and loud music. Well, at least the food ought to be good. The Winter Ball was famous for being catered by one of television's premier celebrity chefs. Filthy rich himself and with the largest ego imaginable, Brinn Steiner owned and operated several restaurants around the country. He also had a child with polio and every year, he volunteered to cater for the first and largest of the seasonal charity galas.

Brinn had taken to Kurt the very first time they had met. Blonde, short and weighing a little more than he should, the celebrity chef thought the world of Kurt. Privately he had explained to Kurt that in his home country when he was growing up, not many people thought a manly boy should spend all his time cooking. He had been called sissy and worse. Now he was rich and successful, he never visited the old country. America had accepted him and allowed him the opportunity to see his dreams to fruition and he would never go back, not even to visit.

Kurt chuckled as he imagined the two of them standing together: he tall, dark-haired and slender, a perfect foil for Brinn's own somewhat unremarkable form. Still, Kurt loved the older man for accepting him so unconditionally. Their business had more than its fair share of backstabbers and to have someone like Brinn Steiner in his corner made Kurt feel immensely grateful.

With a sigh and a pat to his favorite sofa, Kurt rose and walked over to the intercom on the wall nearest the condo's front doors. "I'll be down in ten, Pete."

Pete was his driver; the limo company always sent him when Kurt needed to be chauffeured around the city for various functions. The jovial black guy was an avid theater buff and music fan and even though, strictly, he wasn't supposed to talk to the clients in the back seat, he nevertheless always managed to engage Kurt in lively discussions. Pete would be waiting in the foyer for him while shooting the breeze with the building's doormen.

Kurt strolled over to the beautifully framed gilt mirror hanging above his favorite French rosewood _bureau plat_ desk. He looked at himself critically and had to admit he looked good. The black velvet of his modified frock coat would be warm enough for the night that had just seen the season's first smattering of snow. He was wearing thigh-high black boots and black leggings with a discreet strip of lace down the sides. Hey, being young, hot, talented and rich gave one a whole lot of leeway in this world.

However, the most outrageous part of the outfit was his red lace shirt with pointed collar, the over-large cuffs jutting below the sleeves of the velvet jacket. After the organizer of the gala had told him dress was formal but he could be as dramatic as he dared, Kurt came up with the idea for the outfit.

To complete the ensemble, Kurt now moved to get his glossy black gloves and black lace mask. Yes, lace mask. The costume ball allowed him to be romantic and sappy as much as he wanted without anyone questioning it. He stared at his reflection and noted that the black kohl around his eyes made them glisten like jewels. His mask would only conceal the upper half of his face, leaving the rest exposed. He had thought to redden his lips slightly to go with the theme of his outfit but thought maybe a sheen of gloss would be enough.

He turned away, picked up his ankle length faux fox two-tone coat and locked up the apartment. It was barely ten and dinner was to be served at eleven. He had no idea with whom he would be seated but he did know there would only be three other people. He hoped the night wouldn't be too burdensome but it was all in the name of charity so he would try to enjoy himself.

As Kurt's limousine pulled up in front of the museum's red carpet-covered steps, light bulbs flashed and popped. The paparazzi had begun staking out their favorite spots in anticipation of the 'beautiful' people set to arrive. Now at nearly ten o'clock a horde of the photo op-hungry camera hogs surged forward, trying to get a glimpse of who was about to step out. Inside the limo, Kurt braced himself for the impact of the bright lights after the relative dimness of the car's interior.

"Kurt! Kurt, over here! Kurt, who are you wearing?" Kurt planted his trademark serene smile on his lips and glided up the red carpet, pausing only to acknowledge the other so-called celebrities and well-heeled patrons of the world-famous museum.

He heaved a concealed breath of relief as he stepped into the vestibule of the vast museum, the tantalizing smells of Brinn's delicious food mingling with the women's perfume and the crisp, snowy night air. Kurt's spirits lifted inexplicably and he relaxed. _'Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all,_' he thought. '_I just hope Viv gets here soon if she isn't yet.'_

Kurt relinquished his coat to the girl waiting to take it and pocketed the receipt. He smiled softly as he realized that her hands were unconsciously stroking the rich garment as she hung it up_. 'Girlfriend has taste,'_ he chuckled to himself as he moved further into the room. As he affixed his lacy mask to his face and settled it properly, a few people turned their heads to watch his progress. Out of habit he ignored them; he knew they would be talking about his costume and, on some level, he enjoyed the attention.

Kurt had no idea that the whispers following his progress through the room were vastly complimentary. On paper, velvet, leather and lace could either come off looking incredibly camp and tacky at worst or, at best, overly romantic. His tall, regal bearing, however, carried off what might have seemed an over-the-top choice, and not a few women and men looked after him enviously.

As he glided over to the Marjorie Brooksdale, the evening's host, Kurt brightened his smile, allowing it to reach his eyes. He leaned down and hugged the elderly woman in greeting, complimenting her on the beautiful room and her own splendid attire. Marj, as her friends call her, had been an early client of his and continued to use him for various events that crowded her busy social schedule. Her harried assistant checked her I-device and escorted Kurt to his table, then scurried away as he settled himself.

Kurt looked admiringly at the room's magnificent décor and sighed happily. As a silent waiter glided up to him with a tray of pink champagne, Kurt looked him over. It was then he noticed that all the servers were wearing black turtle neck sweaters, black trousers or capris (for the girls) and soft black slip-ons. The girls either had their hair in high pony tails or wore it cropped. It was all very Audrey Hepburn and Kurt for one was delighted with the look.

Smiling at the attractive boy in thanks, Kurt turned to sip his drink and survey the other guests. He was still alone at his table but the other tables were filling up rapidly. It was just approaching 10:45 when a gentle waft of familiar perfume enveloped him. Before he could turn, he was being enveloped by slender brown arms and Kurt smiled up at Vivian. They hugged as she leaned over him then she straightened, gesturing behind her. Kurt rose and turned, the smile of welcome on his face freezing almost as soon as it was born.

Kurt knew he did not have the lousiest luck in the world but right now he did not believe that, no sir! Standing in front of him and looking like his dearest fantasy come to life was David Karofsky. Kurt made a massive effort to collect himself and to stop looking as if drool was about to escape him and turned to greet David's sister and her fiancé.

"Jeremy, Patricia, hello. You look great! Is that a Delfino design you are wearing, Patricia?" Kurt looked desperately at the older woman, hoping he wasn't coming across as manic and when she replied in the affirmative with a little giggle, he finally turned to look at Dave. He cleared his throat and smiled tentatively. "Ah, hello, David, I didn't expect to see you here?"

As the others moved to take their seats, David filched a chair from another table and placed it to Kurt's left. The round tables only held four place settings but out of nowhere the black-clad servers appeared with another setting, from water goblets down to the last dessert spoon and fork. David murmured his thanks, took the proffered champagne and looked at Kurt.

In all the years David had been watching Kurt's career from afar and sometimes taken steps to avoid bumping into him at events such as this one, he had never considered how he would react if he had to sit through one with the gorgeous man beside him. Kurt was simply breath-taking in his leather and lace ensemble and Dave found himself wondering just how smooth that velvet frock coat was.

He smiled into Kurt's eyes and finally answered him. By this time Kurt was fiddling with the stem of his wine glass, taking little sips at the now warm liquid and trying to look composed. Dave thought he remembered some of Kurt's little tells, watching him bite the inside of his lower lip as he waited for Dave to speak. "I simply came into town unexpectedly and since my big sis thinks I don't get out enough, managed to wangle an invite from old Marj."

Kurt's eyes flared at the impolite reference to their lovely host when he realized Dave had only said it to get him to look up. A tiny smile lifted the corner of his lips and he let out a little huff before going back to his flat wine. Glancing around the table at the others, Kurt suddenly realized that he and Dave were the focus of their amused attention. His jewel-like eyes gazed back at them as he sipped, waiting for someone to break the silence.

Jeremy picked up the challenge and cleared his throat before he spoke. When they had met before in Kurt's office, the older man had not had much to say, preferring to leave the arrangements to Kurt and the women. He only made several observations and comments but he hadn't engaged Kurt in conversation as such. Now, Kurt admired his deep, well-modulated tones. Clearly he was a man who was used to having people listen to him.

"We were just admiring your choice of costume. Is that a flower tattoo on your cheek?" Jeremy didn't sound disapproving so much as intrigued. He hadn't met very many people as flamboyant in their dress as Kurt and he found the younger man quite fascinating.

Kurt laughed and turned to the others, asking them if they could guess what or who his costume was based on. After several wrong, but hilarious guesses he finally relented, "I'm the Scarlet Pimpernel!"

The women squealed and clapped while the men laughed out loud. Dave looked at Kurt admiringly. "Yeah, I can actually see that. Did you wear the top hat as well?"

It was Kurt's turn to be amused. "No, and I didn't know you would even know who the Scarlet Pimpernel was, Karofsky." He chuckled a bit before he realized his slip. He placed a smooth hand on Dave's sleeve. "Sorry, it will take a little time to think of you as Dave… again"

His charming smile appeased Dave and he just nodded, sipping again at his champagne. The women started a game of trying to guess who or what the other patrons' costumes represented. Kurt looked over and realized that the engaged couple were dressed in Edwardian attire. Kurt thought it was a somber choice but he thought it suited them. Vivian was resplendent in traditional kente, the colors vibrant and the material sumptuous. As for Dave… yum!

Kurt tried not to stare at the hunk beside him but really, Dave's choice suited him perfectly. Teasingly Kurt turned to him with a smirk, "And who are you supposed to be, Batman?" He was rewarded when Dave threw back his head and laughed.

"Close, but no cigar; I'm the Green Hornet," and he pointed to his smooth, green leather mask that was a more vivid version than his green eyes. His black tuxedo was paired with a slender black tie and his black fedora rested on the table beside him. He gazed into Kurt's smiling eyes and tried to think of anything even remotely sensible to say. Really, he could just look at the man the whole night, he was that gorgeous!

Kurt blushed beneath his lacy mask and prayed the others at the table wouldn't notice. Dave couldn't seem to stop staring and he had yet to even say anything to the others since they had sat down. He himself couldn't think of a thing else to say and cussed himself out for being a tongue-tied little twit in front of these sophisticated people. He willed his color to subside and lifted his wine glass only to realize it was empty.

Before he could say anything, Dave had caught the eye of a passing server and retrieved two more glasses of the refreshingly crisp beverage. Murmuring his thanks, Kurt smiled again at Dave who nodded and returned the smile. A sudden chuckle from across the table had both of them looking up, startled, but as to who was the culprit, they couldn't tell. Viv was gazing across the room, a suspicious little smile on her face, and Pat and Jeremy both had their heads down, looking for all the world as if they were trying not to laugh.

Kurt realized that he and Dave had probably been looking quite juvenile to the others and blushed some more. Suddenly he felt a soft touch on his left hand which had been resting in his lap and saw Dave's hand on his. Looking up at him gratefully, Kurt nodded and then looked back down at their hidden hands.

Just as the museum's lovely antique clock began to chime the hour, their host, Marj Brooksdale strode to the podium and called their attention. She explained her non-profit organization's goal of raising enough money to continue funding research into eradicating childhood diseases and paused for the expected applause. She explained that while there would be some entertainment provided by the city's foremost ballet company and an upcoming young singer, the night was to be spent enjoying the food provided by the fabulous Chef Brinn and then dancing the hours away to the floor-stomping sounds of the chart-topping Shug Widen's Big Band Experience.

Marj stepped down to tumultuous applause after wishing everybody a wonderful night of food and fun. As she wended her way amongst the tables, she stopped here and there to greet some of the guests, air-kissing and back-slapping and spouting the usual semi-fake well wishes. She got to Kurt's table and launched herself at Pat and Jeremy.

"Oh my dears, I'm so looking forward to that wedding of yours," she gushed. "I know young Kurt here will do you all proud. We all know that it will be a day to remember. I wish you all the best, darlings," and she was on the move again.

Kurt chuckled at the whirlwind that was 'old' Marj and then turned to Patricia. "So, are you satisfied with everything so far? No pre-wedding jitters yet?"

Pat just smiled widely as the others turned to her. "Remember, sweetie, this isn't my first rodeo. Any little jitters that might come up I'm sure Jeremy can handle them, can't you, sweetheart?"

Jem took up his wine glass and silently toasted his bride-to-be. "Absolutely no problem, my dear. I'll be your rock in the midst of the tumult that will surely be our wedding day." Everyone laughed at this droll reply and Pat nodded, pleased.

Vivian shared a look with Kurt then said, "I've seen some of the calmest people just go to pieces come the day. We wedding planners are trained to handle anything short of a heart attack, I can tell you!" More laughter. "In fact, Kurt sometimes uses a yoga/meditation expert if he feels a particular bride is going to go all 'Bridezilla' on us."

The others, apart from Kurt, laughed a little disbelievingly. Jeremy shook his head. "Does it really get that bad?"

Kurt chuckled and held up his hand. "I kid you not, more than once we have to head a runaway bride off at the pass. Sometimes you can see it coming but, sometimes, and not very often, it can come out the blue."

Everyone laughed again and then they all rose to go over to the long buffet tables to select the tiny platefuls of appetizers. Kurt had not had anything to eat since before tea and biscuits which he had shared with Viv at five o'clock so he was ravenous now, some six hours later. Everything looked heavenly and he knew, with Chef Brinn's food, it would taste just as good.

They all trooped back to the table and settled down as the servers came around again to refresh their glasses. Kurt didn't usually drink very much at these functions; more often than not he was working or just not inclined to, but tonight he felt in the mood to kick back and relax. So far, he had had two glasses of wine and was on his third. He loved champagne and the lovely ambiance, the fine food and company all added up to a good evening so far. The topper on all this loveliness was the fact that he could practically feel the heat of Dave's eyes on him the whole night.

Kurt was pretty certain that Dave was flirting with him and he soaked it up like land parched of rain for years. He smiled and laughed and chatted all the way through the astounding entrée of salt-encrusted sea bass, Maine lobster and sirloin so tender it could have shuffled off their plates.

Life was good, Kurt smiled to himself.

Dave for his part was enjoying himself immensely. Over the years he hadn't had much opportunity to go partying with his sister but she was always fun to be with. Jeremy, too, turned out to be a laid back guy and was the perfect complement to Pat's bubbly take charge persona.

Kurt seated beside him was a revelation to Dave. They hadn't known each other very well or for very long after their junior year at McKinley but Dave had been hearing Kurt's whispered nickname, 'Manhattan's Ice Queen', for a few years now. This Kurt though was shy, almost to the point of being self-effacing and Dave had to wonder, in between bites of the delicious food, if maybe Kurt hadn't been hiding behind a public persona, much like Dave had.

Dave's pulse thrummed at Kurt's nearness and his eyes and mind kept returning to the gorgeous man seated beside him. Really, velvet, leather and lace never looked so good before to Dave. The red shirt plunged in front in a very deep vee but still managed not to reveal too much porcelain skin. Every time Kurt leaned forward to lift his fork to his mouth, Dave's eyes slipped to the side, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he'd been dreaming of for years.

Across the table, Viv, Patricia and Jeremy pretended disinterest in the courtship dance taking place in front of their eyes. Vivian realized that her plan to get Kurt out and dating probably was superfluous by now, if the look in Dave's green eyes was anything to go by. Patricia, too, was somewhat relieved that her baby brother had found something to make his eyes take on that sometimes faraway, happy look.

Pat had only seen it a time or two before when Dave had talked to her about his latest partners but those relationships had died a very quick death. Now she relaxed and smiled warmly up at her fiancé. Maybe it was true what they said, that people in love wanted the whole world to be in love, too. Certainly she wished the same happiness for her beloved brother.

As they sat savoring their desserts and enjoying the talented performers hired for the evening, Dave couldn't wait for the dancing to start. There was no way this night would end without getting Kurt in his arms even once.

Finally, as Shug Widen's musicians took their places behind her, Marj declared the rest of the evening to be dedicated to "cutting the rug". With a laugh and a hug, she turned over the rest of the proceedings to Shug, a dapper Brit ex-pat who was famous for his New Year's Eve balls and ill-fitting toupee. Tapping his baton, Shug and his players launched into one of the most popular dance tunes from the big band era.

All around the ballroom, couples leapt up to surge towards the dance floor as the lights dimmed and tiny colored spotlights began to spin up near the ceiling. Dave turned to Kurt who was pretending to examine his nails and reached out his hand, palm upwards. "Kurt, would you dance with me?"

To say he was stunned would have been the understatement of the decade. While he knew Dave was out of the closet, he still hadn't expected him to actually want to dance with a man, much less someone as conspicuous as Kurt. Shades of junior prom floated behind Kurt's eyes and he stared at Dave.

"Dave, are you sure," Kurt murmured, his eyes flicking around the room to see if people were watching. Dave only smiled wider, grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Kurt, I've wanted to dance with you for years." He laughed at the dazed expression evident despite the mask on Kurt's face. His eyes dropped to the softly smiling lips and he had to stop himself from leaning over and just kissing Kurt, right there in front of everyone.

"Come," and he led them to the dance floor where, if anyone was watching, Dave didn't see and would not have cared. Kurt Hummel was in his arms and looking up at him as if Dave were all his Christmas presents rolled into one. Had Dave not had so many years concealing his deepest feelings, no one would be in any doubt right now that he wanted to do more than just dance with Kurt. _One step at a time, dude,_ he scolded himself, _'one step at a time.'_

One dance segued into another and then another. Before they knew it, an hour had passed, and Dave and Kurt slowly surfaced and returned to their table. Servers came around with more champagne and they drank thirstily, taking shy little looks at each other. Suddenly, Pat announced that she wanted to dance at least once that night with her baby brother. Dave, startled, glanced at Kurt who only smiled back at him, and then he reached for his sister's hand.

"Alright, come here, you!" Pat laughed as Dave tugged her towards the dance floor. Pulling her into his arms, he leaned down and whispered, "Pat, I think I'm in trouble!"

Pat's eyes misted over as she looked up at her handsome brother. "Sweetie, I think you'll be okay. He's wonderful, and I can see he's smitten with you. There's nothing to worry about."

Dave looked down at her and wondered if he should let her know of his and Kurt's less-than-stellar past relationship. He took a deep breath and bit the bullet. "You know how I had a rough time in school with that bullying stuff?"

When she nodded, puzzled, he continued in a rush: "Kurt was the one I used to bully the most."

"Oh, Davey, no! But what happened? He doesn't seem to be harboring any hostility towards you now? Did you apologize to him?"

Dave nodded and stared back over at the table where Kurt, Vivian and Jeremy were sipping champagne and talking. "Yeah, I eventually stopped the crap, apologized and tried to make it up to him, but then in senior year I went to the other school and fell out of touch with him."

Pat nodded and waited for him to continue; all the while they were moving slowly around the dance floor avoiding the other patrons, but not really paying attention to the music.

Dave closed his eyes briefly, and then started talking, this time even more softly. "It was Kurt who made me realize I liked boys. Every time I'd look at him I'd get confused because of the feelings I'd get. I know now it was the confusion and fear of being different that made me pick on him specifically. God, Pat, I'd do anything to turn back time, you know?"

Pat hugged him, laying her head against his muscular chest and then looked back up. "You can't undo what you did, Davey, but you apologized; he obviously forgave you and he has moved on. You have to move on from that place, at least in your head, if you want to have anything significant with him now." She looked over at Kurt who was obviously trying not to be caught looking at Dave and smiled. "I think the lovely Mr. Kurt Hummel really wants to have something significant with you, honey; he can't take his eyes off of you."

Dave, in his turn, tried not to look over at Kurt but that was fighting a losing battle. His and Kurt's eyes met and tangled and before he knew it, he was steering his sister back over to their table. When he had seated her, he turned to Kurt and spoke formally.

"Kurt, could I have a word with you, please, outside? Just for a bit." Kurt looked up at him, puzzled, but he murmured his excuses to his companions and moved away with Dave.

When they exited the ballroom, Dave took his elbow and they moved over to an alcove where they would be undisturbed by wandering guests and hurrying staff.

Dave took a deep breath. "Look, I think it was clear to everyone in there with eyes that I like you, Kurt." He paused as Kurt, unbelievably, blushed again. Dave relaxed as he realized that he wasn't the only one wrestling with unruly feelings and he reached out to lift Kurt's chin so he could look into those fascinating eyes. "Would you go out with me soon?"

Kurt's eyes flickered between Dave's lips and eyes before he breathed, "I thought you would never ask." Dave had only enough time to take a breath before Kurt's soft lips were pressed against his. Damn, Kurt certainly didn't seem to want to waste any time, and Dave happily agreed with him.

Kurt slipped his arms up to wrap them around Dave's shoulders; Dave responded by clasping Kurt's waist and pulling him closer. The kiss was gentle, nothing invasive, just a 'hi, I think we might have something good here' kind of kiss.

When it ended, they still stood within each other's arms, reluctant to move but knowing they had to get back to the others. Dave rested his forehead gently against Kurt's, the edge of the lace domino brushing his own green mask. "The others will be wondering where we got to. Can I call you later… in the week?"

Kurt's smile was alluring as he brushed a light kiss against Dave's cheek. "You can call me later today, if you wish."

Dave realized it was already the next day so, yes, he would definitely be calling Kurt soon. They straightened away from each other and Kurt led the way back into the ballroom.

When they arrived at their table it was to see the others just getting up, ready to head out. They took one look at Dave and Kurt and laughed softly. Jeremy turned to the ladies, a smirk on his distinguished face.

"Well, I think I can say without any fear of contradiction that this was a very good night indeed."

Everyone laughed as they headed towards the coat check and, eventually, home.

It had been a very good night indeed and Kurt was hopeful that the foreseeable future would be just as good, Gaga willing.

TBC…

A/N 2: I think there might just be one more chapter in the saga of Kurt and Dave's reunion, ten years after high school. For certain I'll be covering Pat and Jeremy's wedding and then we'll see. If enough people ask for more beyond that, I could just be bribed into covering Dave and Kurt's wedding, too. Ta-taa!


	3. Chapter 3

Head in the clouds – Pt. 5

By GayforKurt

Summary: Ten years after leaving Lima, Kurt has found fame and fortune. Life should have been great, but what is success without love – or a reasonable facsimile? A Kurtofsky story set in the not too distant future. Please read and review.

_A/N 1: I'm approaching the end of a story that I love and I want to thank all the folks who took the time to review and add me to their alerts. I am thankful for your kindness and hope I can live up to all expectations with this installment. Happy Thanksgiving!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did there would be more boys kissing boys and definitely no bullying!**

CHAPTER FIVE

In the weeks following Kurt's kiss at the ball, Dave was on cloud nine. Well on this particular day he was actually in a state. Having his big sister laughing at him like a loon wasn't helping either. The thing is, Dave couldn't decide on what tuxedo to choose for her wedding and Pat's suggestion that he let Kurt help him had not gone over too well.

They had met several times since that event and enjoyed their various dates, but Kurt hadn't touched him, at least not romantically. Dave knew Kurt wanted him, but Dave couldn't understand why Kurt was holding back and he himself didn't want to rush anything. He still had nightmares about forcing that kiss on Kurt back in junior year at McKinley and Dave would die before he overstepped any of Kurt's many boundaries.

He recalled how shocked and turned on he'd been the night of the charity ball when Kurt had kissed him first. Whenever he remembered the feel of the slender man in his arms, his heart rate sped up and he wanted, more than ever, to feel that again. Kurt's were the softest lips he'd ever kissed. Dave knew he was doomed; he would never want anyone's kisses but Kurt's again.

Dating Kurt but not being able to make love to him was almost torture, and many a night Dave had had to resort to cold showers or other, solitary methods of relief. He knew without a doubt that Kurt was suffering too, but they were being made to wait, Dave felt, because Kurt was still not sure where they were headed. Dave sighed and scrubbed his hands through his hair, turning to pace again across the floor.

Patricia watched her baby brother pace back and forth, lost in his own thoughts, undoubtedly thinking about her sexy wedding planner, Kurt Hummel. Pat knew that Dave had it bad; he was distracted, he blushed sometimes for no reason, it seemed to her, and whenever she mentioned Kurt's name his ears would perk up, though he would try to pretend he wasn't paying attention to whatever she was talking about.

Now it was obvious he needed help in choosing a tuxedo for her wedding but still he refused to ask Kurt for his expert help. Hmmm, Pat felt it was time for a little big sister intervention… or was it interference? She smirked to herself as a plan formulated in her devious brain.

"Uhm, Davey, tell you what; I think I can get Viv to help you with your tuxedo dilemma. Want me to give her a call? After all, she's basically doing most of the planning and she would know the best tux for you to get that would fit in with the style of the wedding," she quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for his grateful response.

Dave turned and eyed her suspiciously. "Yeah, you think she would have time to help a poor shmuck out, when she has so much already on her plate? What exactly are you planning?"

Pat put an offended hand to her breast; well, it would have worked if it weren't for the mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Well, I never! I'm just trying to help out a brother; why are you looking at me in that tone of voice?"

Dave burst out laughing and moved over to hug his sis. She really was the best; she always had made an effort to cheer him up or get him focused on stuff and he loved her for that trait.

"Whatever you're up to, thanks anyway for the suggestion. I just might take you up on it." He kissed the top of her head and then went to sit in one of the comfortable overstuffed armchairs she had scattered around her living room.

Pat's apartment wasn't overly large but it was comfortably furnished and Dave liked staying with her when he wanted a break from whatever sterile though expensive hotel suite he was staying in at the time. The personal touches like the framed photographs of the family and little collectibles she had loved from childhood made it feel like a home away from Lima.

He spoke aloud before he even realized he would do it. "I wonder what Kurt's wearing," and then gaped at his sister in astonishment. God, way to sound like a twelve-year-old girl, Karofsky.

Pat laughed at him then ruffled his hair as she passed behind him to go get some drinks. "You're not fooling anyone, sweetie, we can all see what's happening between you and the gorgeous Mr. Hummel."

Dave groaned and rubbed his face with both palms. "Please, tell me you and Jeremy aren't discussing my love life, or lack of one…" he groaned. Seriously, he was so gone over Kurt he even embarrassed himself, and to think that other people were talking about it was just the last straw.

"Dude, relax, we just think you guys would be great together. Certainly there was more than enough sparkage to light up the whole of downtown Manhattan," and she continued to chuckle at her brother's pathetic groans.

"Sparkage, really, how old are you again?" Dave's left eyebrow quirked dangerously as he rose stealthily from the armchair.

"Kurt and Davey sitting in a tree; k-i-s-s…" before she could finish, Dave let out a mock roar and lunged for her, causing her to dash around the end of a sofa to avoid his tickling fingers.

They dodged and chased for a couple of minutes and when Dave proved victorious they ended up collapsed together on the couch. He snuggled her to him and muffled his face in her sweet-smelling hair.

"I've really gone and done it this time, y'know?"

She nodded, lifting a hand to stroke soothingly along his forearm. "I know, sweetie, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just glad it's Kurt; I think he's fantastic."

"Yeah, I think so too."

GLEE

Vivian sat on the spindly-legged chairs that this high-end boutique thought equaled comfort. She tried to settle herself as she waited for Dave to come out and model the first of the tuxedos she had chosen. The big guy had been endearingly nervous when he had spoken with her the day before, begging for her expertise to help him choose a great suit.

Pat had already spoken to her and given her an idea of what she wanted for Dave, plus a little extra something, and Vivian had agreed wholeheartedly. She was to make Dave irresistible and she looked forward to the task. It was really no chore to spend so much time with a handsome, rich football player, even if he batted for the other team, she grinned to herself. She looked up as Dave stepped out, tugging nervously at the cuff of his shirt.

Pat's breath caught as he looked up at her and waited for her assessment. _'Damn,_' she thought, and not for the first time: '_why are all the hot ones gay?'_

Whoever had designed this particular tuxedo should get to see Dave in it because the man looked GOOD, damn good. She rose and went over to stop him tugging at the sleeve of the jacket. He stilled and waited for her to stop walking around him. Every so often he would feel a pull here or a tug there and he smiled; memories of getting his prom tuxedo came back to him.

"Well, David, I don't know why exactly you were nervous about shopping for a tux, but thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"Huh," Dave asked stupidly, looking over his shoulder at Vivian who was standing with arms folded, staring at the view in back.

"Um, I just meant that it's not often that I get to hang out with a hunk and have him model expensive designer outfits for me," she looked up at him, a devilish little twinkle in her eye. "So, thank you."

Dave flushed lightly and shook his head. "Jeeze, you're just as bad as Pat; birds of a feather, huh," he chuckled then asked, "so, is this one good?"

"Yes, but let me see you in the Armani first and then I'll decide."

He nodded and went reluctantly to un-armor himself and put on the other tux, that didn't look all that different to him, but he guessed she would know; she was the expert and, best of all, she would know what Kurt would like.

Pat was prepared for Dave to look good in the Armani tux but she was still stunned when he strode out confidently in the charcoal grey suit with silver grey paisley print vest, a satin tie in a deeper grey and bright white shirt. He smiled at her reaction and turned around once so she could look at the fit properly.

"Oh, my; yes, this is the one. I am so proud of myself!" She clapped her hands together in self-congratulation and Dave looked at her with his eyes wide.

"Hey, what am I – chopped liver?" He waited for her to come back to herself and laughed softly. It did feel good to have a good-looking woman look at him as he'd just stepped off the pages of her favorite fashion magazine, but he liked teasing her too.

"Oh, you! You know you look good in everything. You don't need a bigger head than you have already." She smacked his arm as she walked around him again. She could just picture Kurt's face when he saw Dave in this tuxedo. She just prayed she would be there to see it and have a camera on hand to capture the moment.

"Oh, by the way, I'll be giving you were boutonnière on the day and, when you're changed here, Pat said I should take you to the jeweler's to pick out matching cufflinks and tie pin, okay?"

Dave nodded as he was already heading back into the changing room to divest himself of his fancy duds. "M-hm, Pat told me this morning; says she had a particular design in mind?"

"Yes, a particular setting, apparently, that she'd seen and fallen in love with. She said Jeremy had more than enough jewelry and that she had something else in mind for his wedding gift," Vivian chatted as she waited for Dave to come out with the selected suit.

When they had taken care of business, Vivian paying with the company card, they headed the couple of blocks away to one of the most famous jewelry houses in Manhattan, no, in the world, really. As they stepped into the cool, expensive-smelling interior, their eyes adjusted to see the manager waiting for them.

Dave had never really been into jewelry before but sitting here now with the manager fawning all over them, he could see the attraction it held. A thought came to his mind: does Kurt like jewelry? _'Hmmm, I'll need to find that out because I'll definitely want to give him something nice for Christmas.'_

He rose to wander about the store while Viv and the manager looked at tray after tray of ridiculously expensive cuff links in various settings. Dave was drawn to the rings and spent several minutes perusing and admiring the different designs on display. He particularly liked the platinum and white gold settings, also noting the plethora of colored diamonds twinkling seductively up at him from under the subtle spotlights.

'_God, no wonder people make such a big deal about diamonds and engagement rings.' _They were really beautiful and, rising unbidden to his mind, he saw himself fondling one particular band with three little channel-set blush pink diamonds. Before he could actually reach towards it, though, he caught himself, looking around guiltily to see if anyone had noticed.

The band was really beautiful, and could work as a wedding ring, too. The setting was extremely simple, the brush finish of the platinum band complementing the graduated diamonds. He tore himself away from the display case and went over to Vivian and the manager.

"What do you think of these, David? They are close to what Pat had in mind," Viv placed the cufflinks in his hands and waited for him to decide.

"I definitely like the stone in this – and the sort of square setting. What's this stone called?" He looked at the manager enquiringly. The little man was eager to explain and entered lecture mode without much prompting.

"This is morganite and because it has trace amounts of manganese, it comes in colors ranging from pink to salmon to subtle lavenders. It can even occur in hot fuchsias and pastel pink apricot blends." He finished triumphantly and smiled up at the handsome young man.

Dave nodded and murmured his thanks for the information. He had only wanted to know why the stone was pink because he had just been drooling over the pink diamonds. Still, all knowledge was good and he could at least explain to anyone who asked about the cuff links' unusual color.

Vivian also thanked the old gentleman and indicated she would have the tie pin as well. When he moved off to record the purchase, she smiled up at Dave who was gazing off towards the ring cases.

"Did you see anything over there you liked?" She herself had been in this boutique more than once and knew the store had a magnificent inventory. She sighed to herself and thought of the day, hopefully in the near future, when she and her fiancé would be shopping here.

"Yeah, some things caught my eye but it's not like I have plans to buy anything," he blushed a little and then muttered, "at least not right now." He was already planning to come back here but he would never let her know.

Vivian only nodded and smiled. She felt she had an idea where Dave's head was but she didn't want to tease him anymore. Seriously, it was so sweet how he and Kurt just reacted to each other, like those kitschy little birds with the magnified beaks… She shook herself before she went any further. Come on, girl, back to the business at hand!

Dave looked at her puzzled, as they headed back uptown. "By the way, Viv, why does Pat want the stones to be that color?"

Viv smirked at him chidingly, "It has to fit in with the color scheme of the wedding, sweetie, and yes, she's wearing white, sort of, but she was very definite about what she wanted for you, okay?"

As they separated a little later to take care of various chores, Dave marveled to himself about women and weddings. He really admired Kurt's talent and expertise but he didn't envy him dealing with hormonal, hysterical brides and interfering friends and family. It was a huge job and the very thought scared him; he wasn't ashamed to admit it. Kurt was the better man for taking it on. He smiled to himself as, once more, thoughts of Kurt, his beautiful lips and his hot body took up residence in his mind.

GLEE

A week later, Kurt was drying his hair, all while humming a favorite show tune under his breath. As he stalked into his fabulous walk-in closet, he happily contemplated the afternoon that had gone from drearily mundane to heart-stoppingly romantic before his very eyes.

As he and Vivian worked on the seating plans and juggled lists of caterers and vendors for upcoming events, Kurt's receptionist had called through to say there was a delivery for him from a well-known food emporium. When Vivian had shaken her head at his enquiring look, Kurt got up to head out to the front office, his curiosity piqued.

Standing there and trying to ignore the looks of several staff who had been drawn to the commotion were three young men dressed as waiters and carrying several wicker baskets. When Kurt noticed the logo of the high-end company he realized it wasn't a prank and waved at them to go ahead and set up. Probably a gift from a grateful client, he thought.

One hamper was stuffed with delightful little _hors d'oeuvres_, savory pastries, a variety of cheeses and cured meats. Another held plump little baked items stuffed with fruits and whipped cream, and yet another held the appropriate wines to complement the lavish meal.

As the tantalizing smells wafted throughout the office, the staff murmured and tittered as they tried to figure out who their benefactor was. One of the fellows handed an envelope to Kurt and he opened it quickly.

Viv, who had come up beside him, glanced quickly at the card and then turned Kurt as if there was something she needed to show him back in his office. When he moved into his sanctum, he leaned against the closed door and fanned his heated face. She smiled as she watched him read the words Dave had written.

"_**I know how hard you and your staff work and just wanted you to have a break. Enjoy the gift and please, call me later. Love, Dave"**_

The words weren't particularly romantic but Kurt felt his heart melt at the thoughtfulness behind the lovely gesture. He floated over to his sofa and didn't even notice when Vivian left. He only came out of his little daze when a plate filled with delicious little pastries was placed on the coffee table in front of him. Vivian was also holding a wine glass and looked at him, silently asking if he wanted any.

He nodded in thanks and picked up the plate to start nibbling on the wonderful, light-as-air pastry, licking his finger as some of the cream oozed out on it. Viv had included both savory and sweet pastries on his plate, but he had always had a tendency to want to have his dessert first, a habit that used to drive his dad crazy.

Viv came back with the wine and her own food and joined him on the sofa. "So, when are you going to call him?"

Kurt looked at her over the rim of his wine glass and smirked. "Don't you think I should call him right now, thank him for the lovely repast?"

Viv grinned back at him. "Like my momma always says, sugar, strike while the iron is hot!" She burst out laughing, genuinely happy that Kurt had finally found someone who was well on the way to melting that icy heart. "Put the poor boy out of his misery and call him now."

Kurt wiped his fingers on the tiny cocktail napkin and got up to go over to his desk. He looked at Vivian pointedly for a few seconds before she got the message that he wanted to make the call in private.

She sauntered over to his office door and as it was closing behind her, she winked at Kurt and whispered, "Do it now!" Kurt laughed and shooed her out.

When his cellphone indicated that Kurt was calling him, Dave took a deep breath to steady his voice before answering. "Hey, everything okay?"

Kurt smiled and lowered his voice to a register most people seemed to find alluring. "Why wouldn't everything be okay? I was just calling to find out if you wanted to meet up with me, say, seven-ish? At my place?" He deliberately left out the fact that Dave's gift Dave had arrived.

"Later, your place? Uh- ahh, yes, d-definitely," Dave stuttered, a little thrown off track as he had thought Kurt had been calling to thank him. "D-did you get a special delivery at your office just a short while ago?"

Kurt smirked to himself; he loved teasing Dave, a state of affairs he would never have thought he would be entertaining. "Delivery?" His pause was Tony-worthy. "Oh! You mean the food that just got here, that has everyone shirking their work and guzzling wine as if it's a holiday? That special delivery!"

Dave huffed an audible sigh of relief and then chuckled, the sound warming Kurt and setting up a little resonance in him. "Kurt, Kurt, what am I going to do with you?"

The question had been rhetorical but Kurt jumped on it. "I know several things you can do, if you are brave enough…" He knew he was teasing Dave mercilessly but he was enjoying himself and it wasn't as if he wouldn't be making it up to him later.

Dave's voice lowered as he relaxed, the sound of Kurt's voice turning him on unexpectedly. "You did mention something about meeting up at seven? Did you have something special in mind for us to do?"

Kurt laughed lightly, loving this light-hearted banter they had going. "No, nothing special. I just need someone on whom to practice my woefully out-of-date culinary skills. Do you trust me?"

"Trust you not to poison me, you mean?" He listened to Kurt's breathy little laugh. "I trust you, Kurt."

"…"

"Kurt, are you there?" Dave wondered if somehow he'd gone too far and crossing his fingers, he hoped that his skittish soon-to-be lover wasn't upset. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, David, I was just thinking. Well, I will see you around seven, okay?" Kurt's voice sounded a little softer but Dave didn't think he sounded upset at all.

"Okay, sweetheart, see you then." It wasn't until he had closed his cell that he realized he'd let slip the endearment he always used in his mind when he thought of Kurt. "Oh, crap, I did not just do that!"

Kurt on his part was staring at his phone, one of those fancy desk jobs that looked as if it belonged in an airport control tower. He didn't see it, though; his mind's eye was picturing the handsome football player and wondering when he had become so precious to Kurt. His eyes misted over but then he shook himself, remembering where he was and headed to the outer office.

He called Viv over and had her make arrangements for fresh flowers and certain items to be delivered to his condo. The doormen knew his assistants and would often let them in to deliver or retrieve things that Kurt needed. If he was going to cook a knockout meal for his man, he needed to get a move on!

Now as he stood perusing the various casual but fabulous outfits in his bulging closets, he finally decided on white jeans and a deep coral bouclé top. The rich shade of the top gave his milky skin tone a warm glow without him having to resort to makeup. His eyes were bright and the gleam of anticipation was echoed in the curve of his lips. He definitely looked like a man in love.

Having finally dressed and dabbed on the barest trace of his expensive designer cologne, Kurt headed into his high-tech kitchen to start the salad. He wouldn't do the steaks until Dave got there and he opened one of his favorite reds to allow it to breathe. He checked the time, saw it was nearly seven and grabbed himself a bottle of water to sip while he awaited Dave.

About five minutes after the hour, his doorman called up to say that his visitor was on his way up. Kurt didn't get up, though, until Dave rang the doorbell. Hey, he didn't want to appear too eager!

As he greeted Dave and relieved him of his coat, Kurt realized that the other man was dressed almost exactly as he was, though he had paired his white jeans with a thin black turtle neck sweater. Dave turned to catch Kurt admiring the movement of his muscles beneath the shirt and smiled easily.

Stepping into Kurt's personal space, Dave leaned down and sniffed Kurt's neck. As Kurt jerked in surprise, Dave's hands gripped his hips, keeping him in place. "Shhh, just let me enjoy this for a little."

Kurt's eyelids slowly closed as Dave drew him closer, slipping his hands up Dave's shoulders and caressing them as Dave held him. They both eased back at the same time and looked in the other's eyes. As if there were some hidden cue, both men's lips met, pressing softly at first and then more deeply.

Kurt parted his lips almost immediately to invite Dave to explore and they kissed languidly for several minutes before they had to part. Their breaths came in soft pants and as Kurt rested his head against Dave's shoulder, he knew there was nowhere else on earth he would rather be, not even if he was being paid.

"You know this is real, don't you?" Dave's voice was so quiet Kurt probably wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been pressed so close to the other man. His breath caught as the words registered, however, and as he leaned back to look up at Dave wonderingly, he realized there were tears in the lovely green eyes.

"Oh, David…" he couldn't continue as his voice choked up so he did the next best thing and kissed the stuffing out of the big lug. Pulling back again he looked up into the beloved face and stroked it with both hands. "I love you, David, never doubt that."

Dave grabbed Kurt again and hugged him, burying his face in the beautiful swan-like neck. There were no words to describe how his heart was swelling and the tears leaked out of his tightly-squeezed eyes. He never thought it would be this easy but it felt as if it could not have gone any other way.

Finally, Kurt led Dave over to his favorite sofa, the one facing the view of Manhattan's cityscape, and went to get them some wine. The steaks were still in the refrigerator and they could wait. He wanted to snuggle with his man right now, so food could just take a back seat until later.

Kurt placed the half full wine glasses on the low table before them and laughed as Dave pulled him down onto him. Kurt slapped his wandering hands playfully and slid off him, leaving only his long legs stretched across his lap.

As they sipped and cuddled, they spoke of many things both light and serious, but one thing they were both agreed on; they would attend Pat's wedding as a couple.

Dave turned and looked at Kurt seriously for a moment and Kurt wondered what was on his mind. Dave finally took a deep breath and asked, "We are an item now, right?" At Kurt's curious nod, he continued. "I don't want you to think that I think you are predictable, but I got you something, hoping that you felt the same way I felt, you know?"

Kurt smiled at Dave's shy, nervous delivery, wondering where this was going. "Dave, you knew from the night of the ball that I wanted you. You must have heard my nickname…" and he waited for Dave to nod then said, "well, when I saw you again, I knew I didn't want to be that person any longer. You've got me, neuroses and all, sweetie."

Dave hugged him and planted many kisses along Kurt's tempting neck and shoulders, moving the sweater out of the way to get at the gleaming skin. When he had tasted every bit of skin he could get at, Dave eased Kurt off of him and stood up, heedless of the state his jeans were in.

Kurt blushed more as he saw how aroused Dave was but decided to let him cool off. As Dave walked over to his coat, Kurt leaned his head on the back of the sofa and smiled to himself, he was so happy. When he heard Dave coming back over to him he looked up, only to see Dave coming to a crouch in front of him.

Kurt looked at him in alarm, one hand flying to his throat because, seriously, Dave had got down on one knee!

"Dave, oh my god, what…?"

"Kurt, it's okay, you don't have to give me an answer just yet but I don't want to wait to ask you this." Dave opened the small satin-lined box to show Kurt what was inside. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt couldn't speak, he was barely breathing! When he felt the tears starting to trickle down his cheeks, he stared into Dave's handsome, open face and nodded. He didn't even look at the contents of the little box with the famous logo; he just closed his eyes and nodded.

Dave smiled softly and took pity on the smaller man; he reached over and slid the ring onto the third finger of Kurt's right hand. He slid forward, still on his knees and hugged Kurt to him who just continued to sob into Dave's sweater. Finally, Dave reached for a couple of tissues from the box on the coffee table and gently dabbed at Kurt's flushed face.

To his surprise, Kurt leapt to his feet and dashed into the powder room, slamming the door behind him. Dave went after him but wasn't fast enough to stop Kurt from locking the door.

"Kurt, sweetheart, please, don't cry." Though Kurt had nodded yes to his proposal, Dave was at a loss as to what to do now. He went over to the huge windows and gazed out; maybe Kurt just needed a little time to get over the shock.

A few minutes later, Dave heard the click of the door being unlocked but he didn't turn around. Eventually, Kurt stepped up beside him to look out at the breathtaking view that David was hardly seeing. When he felt a soft hand on his arm, he looked down at the man he loved, wondering if he had made a mistake.

The breath he was holding whooshed quietly out of him at the look on Kurt's face. There was only a little redness left around his eyes and his nose but otherwise, Kurt was glowing and Dave knew he had done well. Kurt moved into his arms and spoke softly.

"Dave, no one has ever made me feel the way you do. The way you look at me, you make me feel beautiful and as if I can do anything in the world. I knew I felt that way but I wasn't sure about you," Kurt's voice hitched a couple of times but he soldiered on.

"I love you and I do want to marry you. I never thought someone like you would want someone like me. I'm not the easiest person to live with… you do remember me from school, right?" They shared a little laugh as Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, both recalling how much of a diva Kurt had been.

Dave planted a kiss on Kurt's thick, clean-smelling hair. The man in his arms was so beautiful but so insecure. Dave would never have known this from just seeing Kurt on TV or his photos in the magazines and gossip rags. He was so talented and had the biggest heart, but somehow he had been made to feel he wasn't enough. At least, that was what Dave picked up from what he was saying.

"You are everything I ever wanted Kurt, even from high school. The horror and the confusion of those days, of what I was doing to someone I cared for, made me want to change. You, Kurt Hummel, made me want to change. I love you so, so much, and I want to marry you in the biggest, boldest ceremony that Vivian can plan."

Kurt threw back his head and laughed. Dave joined him after a second or two of admiring his fiancé and the two hugged in front of the beautiful view, oblivious to a city that was going to be stunned when the morning came. Their Ice Queen had met his match; his walls had been breached by The Fury.

TBC

_A/N 2: Does anyone think Kurt's reaction was a tad over the top? I wrote it this way because my boy has always been a diva - and something this huge coming out of the blue? Heck yes, he would definitely burst into tears! You can all tell I just love writing Kurt, right? An epilogue should follow as soon as Thanksgiving is out of the way, hopefully._

_TH _


	4. Chapter 4

Head in the clouds – Pt. 6

By GayforKurt

Summary: Ten years after leaving Lima, Kurt has found fame and fortune. Life should have been great, but what is success without love – or a reasonable facsimile? A Kurtofsky story set in the not too distant future. Please read and review.

_A/N1 : We're winding down, folks, and I want to thank everyone who sent me those very encouraging and gratifying reviews for this story, as well as the folks who included me in their lists of 'favorite author/story'._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did there would be more boys kissing boys and definitely no bullying!**

CHAPTER SIX

Dave stared at himself in the cheval mirror and sighed. He knew he looked good; the assistant in the upscale store where he'd bought his designer suit had been almost drooling, albeit in a most dignified manner, and Dave found great satisfaction in smirking occasionally at the man.

He couldn't help feeling smug; after all, he was engaged to the most fabulous, the most fascinating man he had ever met and for days he had been walking on clouds. In fact, it had been a little over a week ago that he had shocked Kurt by presenting him with a beautiful, unique engagement ring and begged him to let them spend the rest of their lives together.

To say he had been taken aback when Kurt had burst into tears and locked himself in the powder room was a hell of an understatement. Needless to say, his beautiful lover had emerged, a little red-eyed, to accept his proposal and spend the rest of the night kissing Dave senseless.

Dave now smiled dreamily as he thought of the evening ahead. He had planned this little party, an intimate sit-down dinner for his sister and her fiancé, before he had known he'd be asking Kurt to marry him. As it turned out, it would also serve as the perfect opportunity to break their own news to the rest of the family.

Paul and Helen Karofsky had made the trip up from Lima, Ohio, two days before and were staying here with Dave in his condo. He hadn't seen the folks in a while and they had spent the first night catching up while Dave cooked for them. Many people would probably have been surprised to know that Dave could cook but he figured he had better learn if he didn't want to subsist on an unhealthy diet of take-aways and fast food.

Kurt hadn't yet had a chance to meet his folks properly; there, of course, had been that one time when Dave's dad had met with McKinley's principal, Kurt and his dad and Mr. Shue to discuss the crisis that had made Kurt leave McKinley but eventually beg to return. He didn't seem nervous about meeting Dave's folks but Kurt was a master at dissembling; if he didn't want you to know what was percolating in that complex brain of his, you would never find out.

Dave turned away from admiring himself in the mirror and headed out to the living room where he had heard his dad futzing around while he waited on his wife. Despite his advancing years, Paul Karofsky was still a handsome man with a full head of hair. He looked up and smiled as his son came to join him and raised a glass of wine in a silent toast. Dave smiled and nodded at his dad, happy that his parents were going to get a chance to meet the man with whom he was so besotted.

He wondered as he waited if he should have given his parents a heads up that this party was not just for Pat and her fiancé, but he had finally convinced himself that keeping it as a surprise would be better.

"Well, are you boys ready," Helen Karofsky asked as she wafted out of the guest bedroom, trailing the scent of Chanel No. 5 behind her. Her dress of deep purple had tiny hand-stitched beading on the bodice atop a skirt that swirled around her ankles in a rich eggplant. She grabbed her coat and Paul helped her into it as he rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He had been ready for almost fifteen minutes now but, after more than four decades of marriage, he knew better than to remind her of this.

Dave shrugged into his own coat and held the door open for his parents. He knew the town car he had ordered would be waiting as he had told the driver to be there promptly at 8 p.m. They would be heading to a hot restaurant/club whose dining room had been reserved for the Karofsky party of about 50 people. The guests had been chosen from among Pat's friends, Jeremy's family and friends, Dave's parents and a couple of the guys from his team and, finally, Kurt and Vivian.

The drive to 57th Street near Sixth was smoothly and fairly quickly accomplished as traffic seemed to be flowing freely. Dave was only a little nervous about the night ahead but he couldn't stop smiling to himself as he thought about seeing Kurt and surprising him with their big announcement. He gazed out at the dynamic city, even though it was nighttime, and thought again how lucky he was to have Kurt.

When the car pulled up at the one-time bistro now a popular venue with the young, hot and hip, his parents looked up in awe. They didn't often come to New York and, having spent most of their life in a small city they still had that tourist look to them whenever they visited. Dave ushered them inside, had a quick word with the maître d' at her desk then followed one of the servers towards the spacious dining room.

His parents tried to rein in their rubber-necking but Dave couldn't really blame them. The place was gorgeous and featured warm, ruddy candlelight that gave the oak-furnished room the most romantic air. The walls were of warm marble, no doubt imported, as well as slate and were offset by boughs of cherry blossoms and antique bottles filled with aromatic herbs. Off to one side of the spacious room was a dance floor of gleaming parquet. Dave didn't know if Kurt had ever eaten here but he was hoping not. He wanted to watch the expressions on his face as he took in the beautiful space.

Soon, with 9 o'clock fast approaching, Dave headed over to the manager who had come out earlier to greet him and went over the menu and wine list again, just to be certain everything he'd ordered would be available. He'd been to events before where the hosts/hostesses had been embarrassed to announce to guests that particular dishes had had to be changed because they were suddenly unavailable. But, not to worry, Dave's selections were fine, the manager assured him, and Dave glanced at the menu once more.

He had been very specific: the guests would be more than satisfied with a choice of three types of hors d'oeuvres – meat-filled, cheesy or seafood-filled. The next course would consist of Apple Cranberry Salad consisting of tossed greens with feta cheese, red onion, craisins, fresh sliced green apple and walnuts.

For the choice of entrée, the guests could dine on either Wood-grilled Porterhouse steak, grilled to perfection with a baked russet potato and served with caramelized onion butter or Sicilian Duck Breast, which was a tender Peking duck breast breaded with herbs and sautéed. This would be served over creamed angel hair pasta with shredded duck _confit_ and finished with a light tomato crème and a sweet pepper relish. The third, official choice was a Spanish Paella, savory saffron rice with chorizo, vegetables, Gulf shrimp, sea scallops, Maine lobster tail and little neck clams. This last dish would be topped off with a saffron aioli and fried leeks.

For the folks who didn't want either of those options and specifically asked for fish, the manager had encouraged Dave to add grilled Hawaiian mahi-mahi which would be grilled and then wrapped in rice paper and baked with a Sea Scallop and wasabi lime butter. It would be served on a fresh Shiitake and Napa Stir-fry and Mandarin ginger rice.

Finally, dessert would be a baked Apple Tart: a cinnamon-dusted green apple baked over a vanilla custard and flaky crust and finished with a hot caramel sauce or Vanilla Cheese Cake** s**erved with fresh raspberries and whipped cream.

Dave in particular was looking forward to watching Kurt eat that cheesecake because he knew the fashionista had a love-hate relationship with cakes and pastries of all kinds. One night after an intense session of love-making when Dave had confided how obsessed he was with Kurt's slender frame that contrasted with his own bulkier build, he had confessed that he never wanted to be chubby again. Dave had been surprised because he couldn't remember a time when Kurt had been anything other than hot and he said as much. Kurt had blushed and kissed Dave for that, but told him about his middle school years when he had definitely been on the chunky side. Dave told him he wouldn't mind if Kurt put on back a few pounds; maybe then he, Dave, wouldn't feel so "nervous that I might roll over and crush you one of these nights."

Much laughter and tickling had followed and then the two found themselves swallowed up once more in deep kisses and hungry caresses, Dave admitting to himself that he would never tire of the taste or feel of his beautiful lover. Now Dave smirked at the thought of Kurt trying to resist his all-time weakness, New York-Style Cheesecake.

At the tiny beep from his watch, Dave knew it was 9 o'clock but he knew his sister would not be on time. Turning at the sound of a feminine voice calling his name, Dave saw Vivian coming towards him, glowing in a deep amber outfit that complemented her dark skin wonderfully. Her hair was piled on top of her head in gleaming onyx curls and Dave leaned down to kiss her cheek, telling her how great she looked. "You clean up really well!"

She laughed and swatted his arm before moving off to introduce herself to Dave's parents. They, of course, had heard about Vivian when Pat had told them about the plans for the wedding and they both smiled as they greeted her. Dave looked towards the entrance of the private dining room, expecting Kurt to be right behind Vivian but when he didn't see him, he cocked an inquiring brow at her.

"Oh, you know, some paparazzi were out there and he stopped to say 'hi'," she said in a sarcastic undertone. They both knew that Kurt only tolerated the members of the 'fourth estate' to a degree, but it helped business if he stayed on their good side. She winked at Dave and whispered: "I only hope he keeps his hands inside his coat pockets," and walked over to continue chatting with his parents.

Dave nodded; he understood what she meant as Kurt had told him about not wanting the whole city to know about their engagement before their family did. He didn't make a habit of wearing jewelry in general but he had asked Dave if he minded him only wearing it to certain social events where there wouldn't be prying journalistic eyes. Dave hadn't minded at all; anything that upset Kurt, upset him, too, and he really wanted a chance to tell his own parents first.

Finally, Kurt appeared and Dave sucked in a quick breath, stunned at the glow on his fiancé's face. Kurt smiled warmly as he came towards Dave, knowing from the gleam in his green-gold eyes that he was over the moon just seeing him. Dave's eyes roamed over Kurt's body, taking in the way the midnight blue suit hugged his body and made his porcelain skin gleam.

Dave wanted so badly to kiss those beautiful pink lips that were smiling at him but he was aware of his parents' presence and the arrival of the other guests milling around and greeting each other. As Kurt slipped a discreet arm around his waist, Dave leaned down to whisper in one delicate ear, "You are so beautiful, I wish I could turn right around and leave this place with you!"

Kurt laughed softly as faint color washed over his high cheekbones. Dave admired the stunning face turned to him as Kurt replied huskily, "I wish you could, too."

As Dave was about to continue their flirting, the guests of honor arrived and everybody clapped. The applause was interspersed with a whistle here and there which Dave figured were his teammates being their usual boisterous selves, and happy laughter as the couple moved among their guests.

After a welcoming speech which Dave handled beautifully, being the Master of Ceremonies for the evening, the guests nibbled on the delicious little hors d'oeuvres that were served by unobtrusive waiters and sipped on sparkling water or wine. Pat's face was glowing as she stood with Jeremy and her parents. Vivian, ever the perfect executive assistant, saw to it that every guest was looked after and that they mingled and chatted with even those with whom they were not acquainted. Dave and Kurt moved around the room as well, enjoying the opportunity to be together in such a convivial setting and just basking in the lovely atmosphere.

Dave was right; Kurt had looked at the beautiful room and one hand had gone to his chest, he was so bowled over. He immediately, however, told Dave that the venue would be one of his go-to sites from now on for small, intimate gatherings for his clients. He turned to Vivian and instructed her to give the manager one of their cards and, after rolling her eyes at him, she laughed and moved off to do his bidding. Dave just smiled and shook his head; Kurt was the consummate businessman despite his wide, artistic streak and flair for drama.

Finally, Dave signaled for dinner to be served and Kurt took his seat beside Dave, his parents and the engaged couple at the head table. Soft music played in the background as the tinkling sound of silver against fine china dominated the room. There was quiet laughter too and subdued chatter as everybody tucked into the delicious fare placed in front of them by attentive waiters and a hovering maître d'.

The excellent food was accompanied by a selection of wines that was just as fine. Dave had specifically asked for a famous Italian cabernet that was perfect in its subtle, smoky touch for the grilled Porterhouse steak. The manager also assured him that he had just the thing to accompany the Peking duck breast and seafood dishes: a voluptuous chardonnay with notes of ripe apples, pears, vanilla and toast.

Eventually, Dave observed that almost everyone had finished eating and were just sitting back with their glasses of wine. He indicated to the maître d' that she could start the dessert course and took a couple of deep breaths. This was the time when he would be making a toast to Pat and Jeremy; Jeremy would be making a toast to her parents. He watched as the waiters placed the beautiful Vera Wang Love Knots Toasting Flutes on every table and poured the champagne into them. He had not skimped in this area either and had chosen both Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame and Louis Roederer Cristal Brut vintage wines for the toasts.

Dave tapped on his glass gently to gather everyone's attention as he rose and started speaking. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Dave, almost hugging himself as he thought how hot he looked in his suit. Kurt's experienced eye recognized the suit as the latest from that particular designer's collection and was pleased that his one-time Neanderthal now dressed as fashionably, if not as fabulously, as he did. At this point, though, Kurt couldn't wait for them to head back to his penthouse so he could divest Dave of said outfit. He smirked then took a sip of the delicious champagne, his attention going back to Dave's words.

"And so, I ask you to raise your glass and toast the best sister any guy could ask for and the man she's promised to spend the rest of her life honoring… and obeying!" The audience burst into laughter before calling out, "To Pat and Jeremy!"

Paul Karofsky chuckled as he looked from Pat (who was mock glaring at Dave) to his son who had sat down after taking his own sip of champagne. After they enjoyed some more of their dessert, it was Jeremy's turn to get up and toast his fiancée's parents and he did so with humor and dignity. There was no doubt in anyone's mind afterwards that the two were deeply in love and the shouts of "cheers" echoed through the dining room.

A couple of Pat's friends from Pat's workplace presented a hilarious little skit about Pat's announcement of her engagement to them that had the bride-to-be blushing but laughing along with the crowd. They finally wound down by wishing the happy couple many happy years of wedded bliss and opined that it couldn't happen to a nicer couple.

Shortly afterward, Dave glanced over at Pat who had been trying to get his attention and gulped. Kurt's attention had been held by Paul Karofsky so he had not seen the interplay when suddenly the tinkling of a knife against crystal drew everyone's gaze back to the head table. Pat rose in her place and smiled happily at the assembly. She started speaking in a soft, almost rambling tone, thanking her parents, thanking Jeremy for being such a wonderful human being and finally, thanking Dave for putting on this fabulous party in such a beautiful setting. In closing, however, she turned to her brother before looking out again at her guests. She cleared her throat and the audience waited, wondering what else needed to be said.

"I know you came out tonight to begin the celebrations of my marriage to Jeremy and it has meant a lot to us. There is, however, something else I want to share with you tonight but it isn't really my news to tell. So, if my brother would rise, I will let him tell his own good news."

A murmur went through the crowd and all eyes turned towards Dave. His dad leaned forward to speak but Helen grasped his hand, halting whatever he was about to say. Finally, Dave rose and looked out at the gathering of family and friends and smiled.

"Tonight was meant for Pat and Jeremy, but when they heard my news, they insisted that I share it with this most auspicious gathering." A chuckle came from the listeners but it died quickly as they were all very curious as to what was about to be revealed.

Dave cleared his throat and started speaking again. "Quite a few years ago, before I became the person you see here today, a couple of things happened to me. I was in high school and, as it is for most people, that was a very rough time for me. To cut a long story short, let's just say I didn't know then that, ten years later, I would be standing here looking toward my future with great anticipation and joy." He took a sip of water and continued. "Tonight, I am here to tell you that the most wonderful person I've ever met has agreed to marry me."

He paused as astonished murmurs rippled through the crowd and his teammates glanced at each other, puzzled and intrigued. They whispered to each other that they had suspected something was up with their friend as he'd been preoccupied these last weeks and hardly concentrated during their training sessions. Now it was about to be revealed to them and they couldn't wait!

Dave turned to Kurt and extended his hand into which Kurt placed his. Kurt rose to stand close beside Dave and looked up adoringly at his handsome and so eloquent fiancé. Applause erupted in the room and people surged to their feet. Dave leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Kurt's smiling pink lips and the jocks exploded in loud wolf whistles. Kurt rested his hand on Dave's chest as he moved back from the gentle kiss and those closest to the couple finally saw the beautiful ring on his right hand.

As Pat rose with her champagne flute in her hand to toast the boys, they hugged each other, smiling and flushed as they accepted the shouted congratulations. Dave's father looked stunned and his mother had her hanky dabbing at her eyes but she was smiling, albeit tearfully.

The party became less formal then as the music rose and people moved to the dance floor, some coming over to talk to Dave and Kurt and some heading over to speak to Pat and Jeremy. Some of the women were definitely eyeing Kurt's ring and wondering where Dave had got it. It was, indeed, a work of art; the three pink princess diamonds were set in a diagonal channel in a band of brush satin platinum. It was obviously expensive and delicate but not overtly feminine. In short, it suited Kurt to a T.

The women held Kurt's slender, beautifully manicured hand and exclaimed over the ring, many never having seen pink diamonds before. Kurt himself, not being a jewelry aficionado, had been unfamiliar with the pinks though he had heard of yellow diamonds and some years ago there had been a fad that saw some celebrities sporting so-called chocolate diamonds, but he absolutely loved his ring. His heart swelled with pride that his handsome fiancé had such excellent taste. Well, he knew that already; after all, he'd fallen for Kurt hadn't he?

Finally, Dave waded through the gaggle of female well-wishers to rescue his love and pull him onto the dance floor. The other couples smiled as they saw them, taking in the soft smiles and even softer gazes they gave each other. Dave sighed as he tugged Kurt closer so he could rest his head against the thick sweet-smelling hair. Kurt fit him so perfectly, if he were so inclined he could almost believe he had been designed just for him, Dave Karofsky, to love.

They weren't doing much dancing, just shuffling around to the music, but it gave them the chance to be in each other's arms while basking in the goodwill of their friends and family. The night had turned out splendidly and Dave sent up a silent wish that all their life could be so wonderful from then on. He wasn't foolish enough to think they wouldn't have their ups and downs like other couples did, but the closeness and peace that he was feeling now, he wanted that to continue for the rest of their lives.

Kurt pulled back a little to look up into Dave's smiling face. Never would he have thought he'd be here, dancing in front of Dave's family and friends after having received well-wishes on their own upcoming nuptials. Kurt felt maybe he should pinch himself, it all seemed so surreal. The happiness he was feeling fizzed in his blood like the bubbles of the excellent Veuve Clicquot he had just drunk. He never wanted that feeling to end and he leaned up on his tiptoes to place a soft kiss on Dave's lips.

When he would have pulled back, however, Dave's hand slipped up to hold the back of his head, keeping him in place. Kurt didn't mind at all and parted his lips for Dave to slip into the warm moist depth, humming softly as the kiss deepened. Dave's soft moan made Kurt sigh in turn and he slipped his hands up around Dave's neck, totally forgetting they were on a dance floor amongst curious onlookers.

When soft laughter and one wolf whistle broke through to them, Kurt blushed and pulled away from Dave, burying his heated face against his chest. Dave looked over at his grinning teammates and raised a thumb behind Kurt's back. His friends just laughed and continued dancing with their wives or dates. Kurt was going to have to get used to his raucous friends when they were married. These guys were Dave's friends and support system; they had had his back when he had been forced to come out and protected him from the rare homophobic action or slurs that were unfortunately still a part of professional sports.

The night wound down as more and more couples wished them all a good night and headed out. Dave and his family were the last to leave and as the waiters, manager and maître d' moved around them clearing up the place, they drank one last toast to each other. Pat, sitting beside Jeremy and leaning her head against his shoulder, smiled and raised her glass to Dave and Kurt. Paul and Helen looked as if they were definitely ready for bed but had one last glass, Paul telling his kids sentimentally that he was proud of them.

Kurt sat with his head against Dave's chest, Dave's arm around his shoulders and stroking Kurt's arm languidly. Kurt wasn't into liquor at all but no one in his right mind could resist the delicious champagne Dave had selected so he drained his glass then patted his lips delicately. He looked up to compliment Dave on his choice of wines for the night but was interrupted by Dave's mouth descending on his. He sighed into the kiss then straightened up, very aware of Dave's parents watching them.

Helen smiled at the boy her son had fallen in love with and winked, laughing out loud as Kurt blushed adorably. Paul had told her quietly at the table that this was the same lad that Dave had once bullied in school all those years ago so she knew Kurt's age. However, the boy looked at least five years younger, despite the fact that he ran a successful business and lived in this high-octane city. She was glad Kurt wasn't hard-bitten and brittle like so many celebrities and admired him for the strength of character she knew it must have taken to start a business at such a young age.

She turned to Paul and nudged him, knowing that after all that rich food and delicious wine, he would be just about falling asleep on his feet. "Come, sweetie, I think Dave said the car would be here around midnight."

Dave and Kurt watched Paul surge to his feet and they decided they had better get going too. Dave turned to his parents, smiling as he helped Kurt to stand. "Mum, Dad, I'll be staying at Kurt's tonight, so you'll have the condo to yourselves." His dad just nodded sleepily and took Helen's hand, moving towards the exit. "Okay, son, Kurt, you boys have a good night. You did, good, son; this was good." He yawned widely as he made his way slowly out the door.

Dave smiled and shook his head then looked down at Kurt who had leaned against him again. "Am I going to have to carry you out to the car?" Kurt's eyes snapped open in faint outrage. Dave chuckled as heavy lids came down to half-mast over blurry blue-green eyes.

"Of course not, I'm no lightweight. I can handle my mister, liquor," Kurt said indignantly. "No, it's liquor, mister."

Dave burst out laughing but took pity on his love. He slid a steadying arm around his waist and started slowly for the door. "You make a cute drunk, y'know that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," and whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by a huge yawn. He looked faintly embarrassed when he'd finished and glanced up out of the corner of his eyes to see if Dave had noticed. Dave was staring at the door ahead but Kurt knew from the barely restrained grin that his lapse had been seen by not just Dave but the staff that was clearing up.

Dave was still chuckling as he called out a cheery good night to the manager and maître d'. They replied and added their own congratulations and Kurt waved a languid hand in farewell.

Outside, even though they were now bundled up in their coats, the crisp air warning of forthcoming snow made them hurry towards their town car. They snuggled together as the car made its way uptown, both men looking forward to the warm bed awaiting them.

Dave placed a gentle kiss to the side of Kurt's head, thanking all his stars and guardian angels for the man in his arms. He didn't think he was a good guy so he didn't know how he got so lucky. He promised himself he would move heaven and earth to give Kurt everything he wanted and when he nodded to himself, Kurt looked up at him and smiled sleepily.

They moved together at the same time and as they kissed, Dave could feel the cool metal of Kurt's ring against his cheek as he held him. He raised a hand to cover the slender fingers and his heart swelled as he lost himself in the taste and feel of the only man he would ever love.

TBC

_A/N 2: The next chapter should be the big one in a couple of ways but I don't want to give away too much. It just might turn out to be the longest one, as well. It's been a pleasure to write a Kurtofsky that was all fluff as I feel these guys more than deserve a break, and each other. LLAP._


	5. Chapter 5

Head in the clouds – Pt. 7

By GayforKurt

Summary: Ten years after leaving Lima, Kurt has found fame and fortune. Life should have been great, but what is success without love – or a reasonable facsimile? A Kurtofsky story set in the not too distant future. Please read and review.

_A/N 1: This chapter is more of a teaser for the full monty to come. I really want to do justice to the wedding and I'm not sure I can do that if it's squished into this one chapter. Well, please read, enjoy and review. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did there would be more boys kissing boys and definitely no bullying!**

CHAPTER SEVEN

Vivian was tense as she directed one of the lighting technicians on where to put the banks of baby spots. She stepped over what seemed to her like miles of cable and wiring and prayed that everything would be pristine and beautiful tomorrow. She walked over to a woman who was putting the final touches to one of the towering floral displays and stood back with her to admire it. The flowers were in every shade of white and cream imaginable and, along with the tower, stacked and tapered candles, would give the place an ethereal beauty that would take one's breath away.

This venue she had chosen had a bank of floor-to-ceiling windows along one whole wall that would provide a spectacular view of the cityscape at night. The special lighting that had been ordered would play shades of violet and blue that would mimic the sky outside and the ceiling had tiny lights that would imitate stars. Vivian knew that this setting would be dubbed the most romantic ever after the press got a look at it. High-profile weddings had a certain pull for the usually cynical journalists and the happy couple would be photographed to within an inch of their lives before, during and after the ceremony and the reception afterward. She only hoped they would all survive the night.

She took a deep breath, let it out, and continued the mantra she had woken up with this morning: "Only the best; only the best." The woman next to her looked at her quizzically but she just shook her head and smiled. "De-stressing technique, my dear; you need one in this business."

The woman nodded understandingly and Vivian moved off to consult with the chef and his staff. It seemed as if they had ordered tons of food but she was still worried that it would not be enough. _'Get a grip, girl,' _she told herself._ 'You've done this scores of times already.'_

She plastered a super confident look onto her face, drew her shoulders back and pushed through the swing doors to go head to head with one of the industry's most famous chefs. Chef Brinn was a doll but he was just so temperamental! They had collaborated several times before and she knew the great regard in which he held Kurt but he was as stubborn as a mule and some days, she just did not have the time for it.

As she stepped into the huge kitchen with its massive chrome worktops, refrigerators and ovens, she saw the stocky man sitting on a stool with reams of paper in front of him. No doubt those were the menu and lists of ingredients for tomorrow's wedding banquet. She approached him with a huge smile on her face and when he looked up and saw her, he returned it with a large smile of his own.

"Ah, the beautiful Vivian! You have come to crack the whip, ja?" His eyes twinkled at her merrily and she chuckled. She really didn't have to worry about anything when he was in charge. It was just that this wedding was special and she would die if anything were to go wrong.

"Hello, my dear Chef, everything's in order?" She pulled one of the lists towards her and glanced down at it before he could reply. They had met several times before to come up with something special for the wedding reception and she thought they had done a great job. There would be appetizers consisting of NY steak canapés topped with Brie and caramelized onions, jumbo lump crab salad in lettuce cups with avocado, cilantro and white truffle oil, mixed melon ball skewers with mint-infused maple syrup, caprese skewers with mozzarella, tomato and basil, chicken sate with peanut sauce, grilled jumbo shrimp with pesto sauce, artisan cheese board with olives, hummus and guacamole dips, flatbreads and organic vegetable crudités with Chef Brinn's own no-fat yogurt

She moved on to the main menu and was pleased that chef had kept all her suggestions. The salad course would see their guests dining buffet style on a mixed organic green salad with imported heirloom tomatoes with a cilantro vinaigrette . There would also be roasted vegetables, grilled asparagus with lemon butter and mixed new and heirloom fingerling potatoes with melted butter and parsley (Irish-style, which is slightly mashed).

Finally, the entrées that she and chef had argued over would be wild-caught fish of the day, grilled and served with fresh basil avocado aioli, beef (filet, NY, or rib eye) with caramelized sweet onions with a red wine reduction sauce and panko-crusted chicken stuffed with goat cheese and sundried tomatoes served with a leek and sweet Maui onion cream sauce.

Vivian's mouth watered as she eyed the list of haute-cuisine dishes they had selected for their guests' appreciation. Kurt would have no fault to find with any part of this major production, she was certain. Giving the chef a grateful hug and a quick peck, she explained that she had to dash but that she would see him the next day, at least an hour before the guests turned up.

As she headed out of the kitchen, she was already going through her I-pad, sorting through the pre-wedding day checklist and making sure she had not skipped anything. She had had no idea that when Kurt had promoted her to Executive Assistant, that so many responsibilities would have been hers to handle. She sighed at the thought but cheered up slightly when she remembered that she wasn't doing everything on her own. Kurt Hummel Events had an excellent staff and she, like Kurt, was extremely proud of them.

Vivian paused to survey the beautiful penthouse space of the famous hotel and recalled that it had recently undergone a $90 million dollar renovation that stayed true to its classic Art Deco heritage. When her lighting and décor team was done with it, everyone would be blown away by the spectacular display which included dramatic floor-to-ceiling white gauze curtains that would reflect the delicate colored lights the technicians had set up. She had made certain to stress, however, that nothing should truly distract from the Manhattan skyline.

One last thing she had to do was call the manager of the string quintet she had engaged for the wedding. She had already sent over the list of special music and other specifics but the manager assured her that they had provided the soundtrack for countless wedding ceremonies, corporate events and private parties for over thirty years so she had no need to worry. Vivian smiled to herself and thanked the prissy little man for his time and hung up.

Finally satisfied that everything was being handled well, she decided to call it a day and head home for a much-needed Caldon-infused bath and a glass of her favorite pinot noir. She hummed to herself as she thought of its rich, dark red fruitiness and spicy undertones. Yes, she admitted to herself, she was quite a sensualist and had found the perfect job to complement her own preferences. Once again, she thanked God for Kurt Hummel and ran outside to hail a yellow cab.

GLEE

The day dawned crisp and clear and Dave stretched languorously before looking at his bedside clock. He had a lot to accomplish before the wedding but wanted to take a few minutes basking in bed before the madness descended on him.

Pat, Jeremy, his parents and Kurt had enjoyed the dinner he had cooked for them last night and a glow of satisfaction spread throughout his body as he remembered their praise. Words were alright but it was the constant demand for seconds and even thirds of the hearty food that made him feel really happy. He hadn't told anyone, not even Kurt, about his dream to one day open a restaurant because it was still so far ahead in the future. He still had his career to deal with and his post-football obligations so he had given himself another ten years before he could get that particular dream off the ground.

He wasn't worried though that Kurt wouldn't be on board with his plans. Kurt Hummel Events and Dave's future business would dovetail perfectly and he looked forward to the day he would unveil his plans to his beautiful partner. Thinking of Kurt always brought a smile to his lips and, according to his nosy sister, made his eyes glow. He turned over onto his stomach and sighed as his morning wood pressed down into the warm, still crisp sheets beneath him. He flipped back over onto his back because he didn't want to fly solo today; he liked the feeling of anticipation that built in him to the point that, when he would finally touch Kurt, he felt as if he would fly apart, even from just a kiss. Kurt's luscious mouth was seriously addicting and he groaned as he realized those thoughts were helping his problem to subside at all!

He finally flung the sheets aside and got up, striding into the bathroom to start the shower running. He leaned closer to the mirror and noticed a hickey just about where his neck met his shoulder and he grinned at himself. His little incubus had gone to town on him last night after he dropped him back at his penthouse suite and Dave groaned as he remembered the sounds Kurt had made as they made love. Knowing where these reminiscences would lead if he didn't do something about it, Dave adjusted the shower spray to a lot cooler than he would normally have it. He needed to get going if he was going to be on time for the event later.

GLEE

Kurt smiled to himself as he sipped on his morning herbal tea. Though he was sitting at his gorgeous glass and chrome dining table, he could still stare out at the city that beckoned to him and lured him with the sound of its traffic. He really loved living here; he loved the hustle and bustle and the drama. He loved eating at fine restaurants and going to the theatre and he definitely loved his job and his company. Most of all, this morning in particular, he loved the fact for once that his picture was plastered all over the front of one of New York's top tabloids.

He glanced down at the newspaper folded over to show the full-color photo of Dave kissing him as they danced at Pat and Jeremy's engagement party. Though the paper was over a week old, Kurt still basked in the shock that had reverberated through his social circle when it came out that Manhattan's own Ice Queen was engaged to marry the hunky pro athlete, Dave Karofsky. **'Has The Fury Melted Our Ice Queen?'** was the header on the photo and Kurt giggled uncontrollably as he read the caption.

"**Seen last night at the engagement party for financier Jeremy**** Hallandsby and his assistant Patricia Karofsky Soon Lee were the brother of the bride-to-be, pro athlete David Karofsky and the gorgeous Mr. Kurt Hummel. The boys were locked in what looked to be a passionate embrace after a special announcement. We didn't get details, dear readers, but judging by the sparkler on Mr. Hummel's hand, dare we guess? Stay tuned!"**

Kurt laughed out loud as he read once again the arch words and coy tone of the caption. He set his cup down delicately and raised his hand to admire said 'sparkler'. The ever-present glow he felt these past few weeks seemed to intensify as he thought back to the night Dave had gone down on one knee and changed Kurt's life forever. Now he wished Dave had spent the night with him, a wish that came more and more often, so he could see as much of him as possible before he flew back down to his training camp.

Kurt showered and got dressed absent-mindedly, his mind still on Dave and the events of later that day. He knew Vivian had things under control and whereas some time ago he would have been all over her double checking everything she had done already, these days he was much more mellow. A state of affairs he knew his staff attributed to his fiancé and were grateful for. They loved Kurt but he was a bit of a perfectionist and they had felt the rough edge of his tongue more than once when things had not lived up to his expectations.

Finally, he was ready for the office, taking in the thick cream-colored Irish sweater with a small cowl neck that fell to mid-thigh of his rust-colored suede leggings. Matching boots completed the ensemble and he grabbed an ankle length beige trench coat before heading out the door. He hadn't spent much time on his face and hair but he hadn't needed to. These days he always seemed to glow and, judging by the admiring looks he received as he strode out into the Manhattan street, he figured less was more.

He hummed happily to himself and then found himself actually singing out loud for the first time in a long while. His mind went back to his glee club days and the verbal tussles he used to have with his current sister-in-law Rachel, nee Berry. Then he thought about the others: Mercedes, Puck, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam, Santana and Brittany, the members whom he barely kept in touch with or rarely saw. He felt a little guilty about that and wondered if they thought, because he was so successful now, he had forgotten about them. He hoped that was not the case because, truth be told, he had been extremely busy over the years going to college and getting his business off the ground.

He continued to stride up the sidewalk, dodging the hurrying folks all around him and sang a few verses of one of the many songs he had sung with Rachel, Defying Gravity. Really, he needed to stay more in touch with folks, he missed them so much and he had so much to tell them. He was engaged to David Karofsky, a development he knew would shock many as he knew Finn must have mentioned it to some by now. Kurt shook his head ruefully as he thought about his stepbrother and his perennial foot-in-mouth problem. Seriously, you can choose friends but you can't choose family, he sighed.

Kurt finally decided he had enough of the Manhattan ambiance and these boots were not really made for walking so he hailed a cab and gave directions to his office to the leering cab driver. The drive was not that long and when he arrived, paid the driver and headed upstairs, he was already on his Blackberry checking over his schedule for the day.

Breezing past his staff with a cheerful 'good morning all!', he flung himself on his couch to go over his to-do list. The day wasn't really jam-packed with stuff but what there was needed his own touch. He called Vivian and she filled him in on the last-minute things she was taking care of, and satisfied, he hung up after telling her he would leave early that day and so should she.

Kurt had spent enough time in this business and around women to know that, even though the wedding was not their own, they still needed hours to primp that involved mad dashes to hair salons, getting manicures, pedicures, facials, etcetera, etcetera. He himself had planned a couple of those things for himself, especially the facial as they definitely relaxed him, and he had already tried on his suit that had arrived from the shop yesterday. He smirked as he thought about the look that would be on Dave's face when he saw him. God, it felt so good to be loved and wanted the way Dave loved and wanted him!

Realizing that things would not be taking care of themselves, Kurt marched over to his huge desk and sat down to work. Kurt Hummel Events was booked solid for the next several months and Kurt spent most of the rest of the day returning phone calls, setting dates and setting up appointments. When several hours had passed and his stomach decided to interrupt his latest call with a definite growl, Kurt decided to throw in the towel, go get something to eat and then go get his facial.

Breezing back through the front office with a 'have a nice weekend!' to his staff, he headed downstairs and out to the street again, this time to hail a cab immediately for his destiny with a Waldorf salad and a bottle of Evian. If he timed it right, he could get his facial then head back to the apartment and his bed for a tiny nap. Yes, that should recharge his batteries and prepare him for the blow-out event of a wedding tonight.

GLEE

Meanwhile, Pat sat with her parents Paul and Helen Karofsky, chatting about the years past and the events in each other's lives that they had missed. Eventually, the conversation turned to David and his famous fiancée, Pat chuckling as she took in her dad's bewildered expression.

"You know, I still don't get it, but as they say, the heart wants what it wants," he shook his head but Helen only smiled back at Pat, sharing her daughter's fascination with young Kurt Hummel.

"Oh, sweetie, don't you see that's why Davey went through such a rough time back in high school?" When he still looked a little confused, she continued. "David was never one to open up and talk about his feelings or whatever was bothering him. When he started changing so much we should have noticed and forced him to talk to us. It really shouldn't have come to the point that it did; I'm sorry to say that we're partly to blame."

She patted his hand and he covered it with his larger one. He spoke quietly. "That's true, but when I see the way those boys look at each other now, I can hardly believe that's the same kid he used to bully. Was it really just a case of 'pigtail-pulling', as we used to call it?"

Pat jumped in before things could get too melancholy. "It was a little of that, Dad, but a large part was that having feelings for another boy was not as accepted as it is these days. Heck, even now you hear the occasional horror story of some kid committing suicide because of peer bullying. Thank God those stories are very rare and only seem to happen in less enlightened places, certainly not in the big metropolitan areas."

They sat in silence for a while then Pat continued with a smile. "Besides, Dave and Kurt had sorted things out from way back then, remember, according to what he told me. I doubt they could ever have reached where they are now if they hadn't cleared the air at all."

Her parents brightened up considerably at that reminder and eventually they rose to go about the various errands they had before the main event that night. Pat had to talk with Vivian about all the arrangements they had put in place and she definitely needed to talk to Jeremy as well. She missed her wonderful fiancé, even if she had just seen him the night before when Dave had had them all to dinner. Boy, could her brother cook! She thought he should probably do something serious about it and maybe she would corner him one day and talk to him about it.

Kissing her parents on their cheeks, she headed out for her own hair, nail and facial appointments, chatting happily over the phone to Jeremy and sending lots of kisses down the line to him. She couldn't wait to see her beloved at the wedding and her heart skipped a beat as soon she would be Mrs. Jeremy Hallandsby. Her next call was to Viv and even though she knew she didn't have to, she needed to hear that everything was in place and nothing would go wrong on this wonderful day.

Viv's laughter-filled voice boomed through the tiny phone. "How is the bride this morning; sleep well?"

Pat laughed. "As well as can be expected. I am so nervous which I suppose is to be expected, but I've got it under control. I'm heading for the first of my primping appointments but I know there's a bottle of wine in my near future before the big event tonight."

"Well, whatever you do, don't turn up drunk, honey!" Vivian laughed as she ended the call. She was still chuckling as she put in a call to Dave. "Hello, I'm just checking that everything's on schedule with you? I just got a call from Pat and she seems fine right now."

Dave, who was at the moment staring at his suit still in the clear plastic in which it had arrived, nodded though she couldn't see him. "Yes, Vivian, it's all good here. The folks are taking care of various errands but we should all be on schedule; thanks for calling."

"Okay, sweetie, I spoke with Kurt earlier and he's shortened his day; I think he's going to get a facial. Relax, okay, and we'll see each other later, God willing."

She hung up and headed out to see if her mom had her stuff sorted out. She was accompanying Viv and her boyfriend to the wedding and she had bought the loveliest outfit for her. No doubt everyone would be dressed to the nines as the paparazzi would be out in full force for another 'wedding of the century'.

TBC

_A/N 2: I can't be sure if the next and final chapter should have one wedding or two, or maybe we should skip a few months or so. Please, let me have your feedback, dear readers._


	6. Chapter 6

Head in the Clouds – Pt. 8

By GayforKurt

Summary: Ten years after leaving Lima, Kurt has found fame and fortune. Life should have been great, but what is success without love – or a reasonable facsimile?

_A/N 1: A warning for mature content ahead that depicts relations of a sexual nature between loving, committed partners. __Thank you, everyone, who took the time to read this embarrassingly sentimental acknowledgement of my love for the marvel that is Kurtofsky._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did there would be more boys kissing boys and definitely no bullying!**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Dave's Armani tuxedo fit him like the proverbial glove and he blushed furiously when his mom gasped as he stepped out of the bedroom. Her eyes were huge and shining as she smiled at him and he fidgeted with the beautiful tie pin in his ascot, waiting for the inevitable comments.

"Oh, Davey, you look wonderful. Just like one of those models we always see!" She went over and tugged his head down so she could kiss his heated cheek.

"Come on, Helen, let the boy breathe, you're embarrassing him," Paul interrupted her gushing but he smiled and nodded as he looked at his son. He'd seen Dave dressed nicely before, though not very often, but his son did look like a million bucks. Unexpectedly, his eyes stung as he suddenly flashed on Dave as a toddler trying to run after his older sister with whom he had been playing, his eyes determined and his green eyes glowing. Paul couldn't believe that little boy was standing here in front of him, all grown up, and he turned around to rub a hand surreptitiously across his eye.

He cleared his throat and moved to pick up his coat from the back of the couch. "Well, let's not keep the driver waiting…" and turned to smile at his family. His wife looked beautiful in a champagne colored gown and faux mink stole, amber crystals twinkling at her ears and wrists. She had had her hair done at one of those fancy salons and she had never looked better or happier.

Giving David one last peck, she headed out ahead of Paul, chattering away and oblivious to her husband's near brush with emotion. Dave suspected, though, as he'd seen a funny look come into his dad's eyes. He gave them a minute's head start before locking up the apartment and following them downstairs to the waiting limousine.

GLEE

Vivian hurried into the hotel's vast kitchen to confer with Chef Brinn after having hastily deposited her mom and boyfriend at the venue. The room had looked heavenly and as dusk was falling, some of the lights had been on already and the famous skyline was living up to its reputation. Now she just had a few last-minute things to take care of and she swallowed nervously, crossing her fingers and looking heavenward for back-up.

Chef Brinn greeted her with a hug and an exclamation at her gorgeous, crimson gown over which she had draped a black, fringed lacy shawl. She had left her coat at the check but because the gown showed a bit of cleavage, she had brought the shawl as a discreet cover up. She moved further into the kitchen as she chatted with Chef, inhaling the wonderful aromas that greeted her.

It was T-minus 30 minutes and counting and she couldn't help the way her heart had speeded up. This was a huge undertaking for her and she needed to prove to Kurt that his business was in her capable hands. The presence of the press didn't calm her nerves at all and even though the paparazzi wasn't doing that yelling, screaming thing they were notorious for, it was still a bit of an ordeal as the guests arrived and walked up the white carpet. She thanked heaven, too, that the weather had cooperated and though it was very cold, it was not wet.

Excusing herself from Chef Brinn, Vivian spoke over the phone with several staff members from Kurt Hummel Events who would be assisting her tonight. They went down the checklist to assure her and themselves that every base had been covered and even the unexpected would be handled with professionalism. At ten minutes to the hour, the string quintet started playing; guests moved into the huge penthouse ballroom, exclaimed over the magnificent décor and then took their seats. There was a hum of excitement when Jeremy and his family arrived and Vivian looked around for the other special guests.

She finally spied Dave standing not too far away from her but in her anxiety she hadn't even noticed him. Her eyes widened as she observed him in that fabulous tuxedo and congratulated herself for having a good eye. She moved over to him and touched his arm. As he acknowledged her but continued to stare around the room, she knew who he was waiting for, of course.

Her boss had yet to arrive, which was beginning to make her nervous but she had to go and greet the minister who was officiating so she had no time to worry. Giving Dave's arm one last reassuring pat, she moved away to intercept the old gentleman. Dave nodded absently and swallowed nervously; he hoped neither his sister nor Kurt would be late even though he knew it was traditional for the bride to be late, or so he had heard.

Suddenly, Dave realized that Jeremy Hallandsby was standing beside him rather than at the front of the room and his eyes grew worried as he looked at his sister's fiancé. Before he could voice his concern, however, Pat and Kurt appeared beside him and Dave sighed in huge relief.

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close, his eyes devouring his beloved in that absolutely stunning tuxedo and he couldn't help but kiss his hand. Kurt's suit, Armani, of course, was teamed with a pink satin ascot and the pattern of his tuxedo picked up the same color mixed with pale grays and violets. The platinum stick pin for his ascot held a large diamond in a bevel cut which was echoed in his cuff links. He looked expensive and stylish, as usual, and Dave was blown away by his beauty.

A cleared throat brought their attention back to the others and Jeremy smiled at them. "I know we didn't rehearse the ceremony but Pat has told me what she wants to happen. Sweetheart?" He looked down at Pat and she spoke to the boys.

"I told Vivian that this wasn't going to exactly be a traditional ceremony, yes?" They all nodded because they had gotten that from all the chatter she and Vivian had done. "Well, everyone has to be seated, you boys up front, of course, and then Jeremy and I will process up the aisle, got it?"

Everybody nodded again; yes, they got it and Dave rolled his eyes good-naturedly at her. He was certain that even though Viv had been the event planner, his sister had probably had her fingers in every pot. She continued.

"You boys go ahead and find your seats. You'll be sitting with mom and dad, and then Jeremy and I will follow in five minutes," she told them bossily. Jeremy looked at her fondly and then nodded at the boys to go ahead. As they moved off, they could see her nod to Vivian who, in turn, nodded to the leader of the musical ensemble. As the music swelled gently, the last of the guests took their seats. Everyone settled down and the minister took his place to await the happy couple.

Jeremy glanced down at his beautiful bride, taking in her lacy, cream-coloured mermaid style gown. She was wearing a white fox fur wrap and her dark hair was in a sleek chignon held with a spray of white flowers, the names of which he would never know. Crystals sparkled among the flowers and the diamonds at her ears and neck blazed in the soft candlelight. Patricia had been adamant about the veil and bouquet and insisted that since she was going up the aisle with Jeremy and didn't have bridesmaids either, they were totally unnecessary. Besides, she clinched the argument, it wasn't as if this was a first wedding for either of them.

Jeremy was not nervous at all about the next several minutes but he knew she was so he squeezed her hand comfortingly. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Nervous?"

At her slight nod, though she never moved her eyes from the front of the room and the minister, he whispered again, "Don't be. Everything will be fine. You look so beautiful."

She finally looked up at him and smiled happily, her eyes moist but shining. "So do you," she teased and giggled when he chuckled. They faced forward once more and when it was time, they both moved sedately up the aisle to the sound of Pachelbel's beautiful 'Canon in D'.

Inevitably, the sniffles started and women pulled out hankies and some men pretended something was in their eyes. Regardless, as the music serenaded them, the couple beamed at their guests and as they reached the minister they turned to the assembly. The music wound down gradually and everyone looked expectantly at Pat who had stepped forward slightly.

"Thank you all for joining my fiancé, Jeremy, and our families to share in this very special occasion. I want you to bear with me as I explain a new development to you."

She turned to the minister and Jeremy and they both nodded. She looked at the front row where their parents and family were sitting and held out her hand. "Dave and Kurt, please."

The boys stared at her with horrified eyes, Kurt turning pale even as Dave grasped his hand tightly. After several long seconds they both rose, moving toward Pat and Jeremy as if in a trance. They didn't even hear the murmurs of the guests; all they could hear was white noise.

As they reached her, Pat took both their hands in hers and turned back to their guests. "Jeremy and I and our family have decided that my brother…" and here she choked up slightly, "and his beloved Kurt, should wed in our stead." She was shaking ever so slightly and she looked at both boys in turn with a softly pleading expression, begging them silently to forgive her little deception.

They were speechless as they looked from Pat to Jeremy who was smiling and nodding agreement to their family, both sets, and Kurt suddenly realized that, as he had arrived so late, he hadn't noticed Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and the twins seated across the aisle from them. Heaven only knew how Rachel had kept the twins from yelling out "Uncle Kurt!"

He and Dave came to the realization at the same time; all of them had been in on it, even Kurt's assistant Vivian, and nobody had breathed so much as a word. Tears spilled down Kurt's porcelain cheeks as he looked over at his fiancé. Dave moved over to hug him, handing him his handkerchief at the same time and whispering soft words that only Kurt could hear.

Pat had moved over to Jeremy who was now hugging her consolingly as half the congregation broke into applause and the other half tried not to dissolve. No one could have guessed that they were in for such a shock and the members of the press scrambled to find relatively secluded areas to call in this surprise development to their respective news desks.

Finally, everybody settled down and a now composed Kurt and Dave moved to stand directly in front of the minister with Pat and Jeremy flanking them. The minister cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I think I can say with all assurance that there is a lot of love in this room this evening." He paused for the murmurs of assent to die down. "I can also honestly say that after several decades in this business, this is definitely a first!"

Once again he paused but this time it was laughter that ran through the room. "Nevertheless, let us begin. Dearly beloved…" and the beautiful familiar words rolled over all those assembled there.

When it came to the part for the rings to be exchanged, there was a horrified little pause as Kurt and Dave stared at each other, aghast. As Dave started stuttering out, "but we don't…", Jeremy moved forward beside Kurt as Pat moved beside Dave. They each handed over rings that Dave could have sworn looked familiar and as they took the proffered rings, he realized that they fit perfectly too.

They handed the rings to the minister who blessed them, pronounced them husbands to each other, and then presented them to the waiting assemblage. Dave and Kurt hugged each other (they didn't kiss) and looked out at their laughing, applauding guests. It was clear some had been in on the whole thing but some others still looked a little stunned at the switch.

As the reception was going to be held in the same area there was no processional out but the newlyweds were escorted over to an area near the windows for the obligatory photo session. Photographers scrambled to get good positions as they knew there probably would not be another event exactly like this for a very long time, if ever.

Kurt glowed as he stared down at his left hand; upon his ring finger now resided not only the beautiful engagement ring Dave had given him so recently, but a stunning tri-color band with a morganite gem gleaming up at him. The two rings perfectly complemented each other and he promised himself he would find out who the culprit had been who'd found them.

Dave couldn't stop smiling, his green eyes aglow as he hugged his beautiful husband who, just a few short minutes ago, had been his fiancé. He promised payback with his eyes to his sister and Jeremy but they just raised their glasses and laughed aloud, watching the happy couple take their wedding photos. Almost everyone held champagne flutes in their hands and laughter and happy chatter resounded in the ballroom.

GLEE

After the last photographer had taken his last shot, Dave and Kurt gathered themselves to face their unexpected guests and found themselves suddenly inundated by Kurt's former glee club pals. Mercedes was the first of the wave of people to reach them, tackling Kurt in a huge bear hug and, heedless of her makeup, proceeded to kiss him enthusiastically. Dave thought he might have to rescue his husband but he found himself with an armful of Brittany and, surprisingly, Santana.

Everyone was laughing and chatting at once and, if there were a few stray tears, nobody was mentioning them. The Gleeks were all trying to hug the newlyweds and it was a joyful though confusing few minutes for Kurt and Dave. Finally, they were able to make their way over to their respective parents and another round of hugs began. Seriously, Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so mussed in a public setting but he wasn't about to complain. His heart was full to bursting as he was held for a few extra minutes by Burt. His dad was as teary-eyed as the women as he whispered in Kurt's ear, "I love you, son. Be happy."

When they were eventually extricated from the happy well-wishers by a laughing Pat, she led them over to their head table to be seated as the guests sorted themselves out as to who would sit where. Kurt and Dave beamed at their loved ones and friends, waving every now and again to someone or other that they hadn't as yet gotten a chance to greet. Finally, Jeremy, who was apparently the unofficial MC for the surprise ceremony, got everyone's attention by rising and tapping his wineglass with the tines of his fork.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… David and Kurt Hummel Karofsky!"

Kurt's mouth fell open comically as his husband laughed at him, though he too was a little taken aback at the name combination. Thunderous applause rolled over them, interspersed by a few cheers and whistles. This went on for a little while until Jeremy indicated he was continuing.

"I know my fiancée Pat was the main instigator of this little surprise but, though I had my doubts, we all fell in with her plans… and I'm glad I did. I don't think it's too soon to learn who the boss is in this relationship." Here laughter interrupted him and several men nodded wisely. "Over the last week and a half, I came to realize that, although Kurt and David had decided to commit to each other and David had surprised the devil out of Kurt by actually proposing, I came to understand that, given their very different and equally busy lifestyle, it might have been a while before they'd plan a wedding."

Here he paused to take a sip of the cooling wine in his glass, then continued. "I hope they can forgive us for taking things into our own hands and converting what would have been Pat and my ceremony into theirs. Here I want to thank especially Vivian Larasi, Kurt's executive assistant, for acceding to my fiancée's no doubt unorthodox request and pulling everything off without Kurt being none the wiser."

Applause broke out again as everyone gave a round of applause to a blushing Vivian who was seated at a nearby table with her mom and boyfriend. She nodded graciously as she accepted Jeremy's thanks and then blew a kiss to Kurt.

"The staff of Kurt Hummel Events is to be commended as well for accomplishing this beautiful setup, and all while keeping it mum from their boss, too." More applause greeted this and the various staff members standing at the periphery of the room waved briefly as they, too, acknowledged the commendation. "Finally, I want to thank Dave and Kurt's family and friends who dropped whatever they'd been doing to make the trip up to New York at such short notice. Please, let us raise our glasses to the newlyweds in a toast to their everlasting happiness and future successes. To Kurt and Dave!"

All the wedding guests rose to their feet with their glasses in the air and toasted the blushing couple and when they leaned towards each other and kissed, the cheers and laughter reverberated throughout the spacious ballroom.

"Now, without further ado, I will take my seat and allow you gracious folks to enjoy the wonderful food that Chef Brinn has prepared for us. Bon appétit!" He sat down amidst hearty applause and turned to Pat who smiled proudly at him and hugged him happily. He had assured her earlier when she had asked him to take over the job as MC that he'd had enough experience with family weddings and would be happy to do it for her beloved brother and his fiancé. Pat hugged him and planted a soft kiss on his smooth cheek, telling herself she would have to find a very special way to make all this up to him.

Kurt leaned across Dave to thank Jeremy as well, and Dave reached across to squeeze Pat's hand, saying he'd never been so surprised by anything in his life. Pat blushed and smiled misty-eyed at her brother and Kurt, choking up a little as she reached over to squeeze Kurt's hand as well.

"Okay, if this love-fest is over, the servers are waiting on us, folks," Jeremy interrupted quietly, hugging Pat with one arm and smiling at the other couple.

They looked up, surprised to see that some of the guests had already started tucking into the fabulous food that Vivian and Chef Brinn had provided. The maître d' asked them to choose from the discreet little menu cards that they hadn't even noticed and, once they'd made their selections and been served, they turned their attention at last to the serious business of eating.

One final surprise for Kurt and Dave was the cake. Now, everyone knew that, apart from the couple getting hitched in a ceremony either traditional or non-traditional, the next main event was the revealing of the cake and the eventual cake-cutting ceremony. Not to be outdone, Vivian had ordered a cake from one of Kurt's favorite bakeries in New York. As they were led over to a curtained alcove, she smiled in anticipation of Kurt's facial expressions when the cake would be revealed in all its glory.

Kurt smiled at her as he held Dave's hand, mouthing the words, "Thank you" and she smiled back before moving aside. At a discreet signal from her, the curtains were pulled back and a gasp went through the assembled guests, most loudly from Kurt.

Ah, the cake! Everyone oohed and aahed as the baby spotlights bathed the towering five-tier beauty in white light. Every layer was square and covered in ivory fondant. There were no girly flowers or pearly beads; instead black filigree tracery wound its elegant way up to the very top which was crowned with a sparkling Swarovski crystal topper in Dave and Kurt's initials.

Applause erupted and light bulbs flashed. Kurt clapped his hands and bobbed on the balls of his feet, just barely restraining himself from jumping up and down. Hey, he was a married man now; he had to show a little restraint! Regardless, there was no doubt that Kurt had fallen love at first sight of his wedding cake and Dave hugged him with one arm, smiling down at his husband's obvious joy.

Finally, after the cake-cutting ceremony in which neither Kurt nor Dave smashed cake into each other's face, the maître d' took the honor of serving the guests himself. The guests had a choice of three different cakes; two tiers were two-layer brandy-infused chocolate cakes with a rich German chocolate ganache filling; one was a pink-tinted passion fruit cake with a creamy lime filling and two were white cakes with a lemon and pineapple custard filling. As the layers were cut to serve the guests, it became obvious that the cakes alternated chocolate (at the bottom), white, pink (passion fruit), white again and, finally, with the crystal topper, chocolate. Even as it was being demolished, the wedding cake was still mouth-wateringly eye-catching.

In addition, guests were treated to a whimsical display of mini cupcakes sporting wild decorations that looked as if they'd been designed by a gifted, food-loving six-year-old. It was cutesy but everyone seemed to enjoy the light-hearted feel of the unusual little cakes. Finally, on each table, guests found silver- and gold-foil wrapped favors that turned out to be chocolate truffles. On the bottom of each wrapper was printed Dave and Kurt's initials designed to look just like the crystal cake topper.

The guests, replete with good food and wine, started to speculate as to how Kurt's staff had pulled off such a spectacular switch in such a short time. Vivian, a mischievous smirk on her face, explained to guest after guest that that was just how good they all were. Certainly, many of the guests left that night singing the praises of not only Chef Brinn's fabulous food, but the efficiency of the hotel staff and the brilliance of Kurt's firm, as well.

GLEE

Finally, while their guests ate the delicious cakes, Kurt and Dave had made their speeches – reducing some of the women to tears – and then the reception continued to the next and final stage. Kurt and Dave had had the obligatory dances with each other, their moms, Pat and the female contingent of the one-time glee club. In addition, Kurt had had one dance each with his dad and Finn.

The lights eventually dimmed for the party segment of the evening but the almost white moonlight coming through the penthouse windows only added to the romantic atmosphere. It was while he was dancing with Mercedes and catching up as much as they could on the intervening years that she asked Kurt the one question no one else had asked. Surprised, Kurt almost stepped on her foot but recovered to smile, amazed, at his old friend.

"Where are we going to live? 'Cedes, I hadn't given it a thought at all!"

He looked around the dance floor for his husband and when he spotted him dancing with Santana, his thoughts almost got derailed by a short flashback to their junior prom, but he shook it off. Dave must have felt him looking because, in an eerie echo of the same flashback, looked into Kurt's eyes; this time there was love and desire shining in the glowing green-gold eyes.

Kurt blew him a kiss and laughed inwardly as Dave started to maneuver Santana over to where he and Mercedes were barely swaying to the music. Luckily, Brittany had just moved towards them so when she snagged Santana to dance with her, Kurt moved happily into his husband's arms.

The happy couple danced for a while in a close embrace, both of them having removed the tuxedo jackets by now, and Kurt rested his head against Dave's chest. With a soft murmur, he lifted his lips for a kiss and, once Dave had indulged him, pulled back to say, "Dave, sweetie, where are we going to live?"

He chuckled deviously as Dave missed a step but he didn't blame him; he gazed patiently at his husband's surprised face and raised an eyebrow at him. Dave gazed back at Kurt and shook his head. "To be honest, I hadn't even thought about it at all. This whole thing sort of came out of left field, didn't it?"

Kurt laughed lightly and stroked Dave's chest with a possessive hand. "Tonight you'll be staying with me but, after that, we have got to talk seriously, sweetie. Maybe we could use my place as a base here in New York; after all, the business is based here. I think, though, that we should look for a house. What do you think?"

Dave still looked a little dazed but he rallied enough to nod. "Yes, of course, I'd always thought that when I married, I would prefer to live in a house rather than a flat." He leaned down to plant another quick kiss on Kurt's tempting lips and then smiled. "That's all good but, hey, first we have to decide on where to go for a honeymoon."

Now it was Kurt's turn to look gobsmacked, but he recovered quickly and grinned. "Hmmm, maybe we could just hole up in my apartment for the next few days and order in food when we got hungry. How does that idea grab ya?"

Dave burst out laughing, drawing the attention of their guests to the two chuckling men. He shook his head, though. "Nah, everyone would know we were there; we wouldn't get any peace. What about a trip to, say, Europe; maybe even one of those river cruises or something."

He quirked one of his slanted eyebrows at Kurt, a habit that Kurt absolutely loved though he'd never voiced it. Dave waited for his husband to think about it and then Kurt smiled. "Yes, that sounds wonderful, sweetie. I don't know anyone who's gone on one; everyone seems to want to do the Caribbean cruise thing or to Alaska. That's so last century."

Dave rubbed his nose against Kurt's tip-tilted one and then smiled, happy that he'd surprised and pleased his love. "Okay, maybe we can sic Vivian onto the travel agencies; see what else she can come up with at such short notice, eh?"

Kurt laughed and agreed. "Yes, and as it would be at such short notice, the press probably wouldn't get wind of it. Mr. Hummel Karofsky, I quite like the way you think!"

They laughed together again and then made their way off the dance floor towards an unsuspecting Vivian. Cornering her for a private word, the couple explained to her what they'd come up with and she squealed, hugging them both before assuring them that she would get on it first thing in the morning.

Though the next day would be Saturday, Kurt's employees were accustomed to working on weekends, holidays, whenever. That was the nature of the beast when your job was to cater to other people's whims. At least the pay was good, they consoled themselves sometimes.

At last, Jeremy announced that the newlyweds were about to leave and everyone clapped and cheered as a blushing Kurt and beaming Dave ran out of the ballroom amidst showers of confetti; no rice, because seriously, fertility was never going to be an issue.

Laughing breathlessly, they dashed into the elevator, still being trailed by some of their tipsy guests. Dave sighed deeply as the doors closed on the boisterous sounds of the partiers and vaguely obscene wedding night suggestions from some of the guys. He turned to Kurt, a predatory gleam in his eye and pushed his giggling husband into a corner.

Kurt drew a deep breath before Dave's mouth descended on his and he moaned, reveling in the feel of his horny husband rubbing against him insistently. However, while he was enjoying it, he didn't really want to start the best part of their wedding night in a hotel lift. With one last lick, he eased his husband away from him and smiled.

Rubbing a hand soothingly down Dave's cheek he then rested his head on his chest and sighed happily. "I can't wait to get home and have my wicked way with you. I've been half-turned on the whole night." He laughed as he heard Dave's quick, indrawn breath.

Dave slapped his butt in retaliation for that and then caressed it. Before he could do more, though, the lift doors opened and they hurried through the foyer, dodging the last of the paparazzi, a hardy few that had stayed behind. Thankfully, their limousine driver had been alerted to their imminent departure so they dashed quickly down the white carpet and dived into the backseat.

The car pulled away quickly from the curb and as it made its way homeward, the two men in the backseat saw nothing and no one but each other. The large, pale moon followed the unheeding lovers as they were whisked home.

GLEE

They burst into Kurt's penthouse, oblivious for once of the breath-taking Manhattan skyline revealed outside the gleaming glass and a low hanging moon that some heavenly scene setter had hung just for them. Coats, jackets, waistcoats, ascots – everything that impeded immediate gratification of the need for skin – were discarded on the way to Kurt's huge bed.

Dave groaned piteously as Kurt's devastating mouth kissed and licked and teased down his hungry body. His large hands grabbed Kurt's hair and tugged gently but his husband seemed to be on a mission to reduce him to a puddle of lust. Kurt grabbed Dave's straining organ and licked as if it was the last ice-cream cone on a particularly hot day. Dave surrendered to his beloved incubus, thanking every deity ever worshipped for Kurt's oral fixations. Every time they'd made love, Kurt had spent long, exhausting minutes sucking on various parts of Dave's anatomy. He writhed and groaned but finally pulled Kurt up into a deep kiss.

"Dave, oh Dave, sweetie, now, now!" Kurt's breathy, alto voice was always a turn on for Dave and right now was no exception. Dave fumbled for the jar of expensive lube he'd found in a specialty store and that Kurt particularly loved, and proceeded to prep his husband. Kurt writhed on top of him, desperate for the feel of Dave's fingers inside of him, anticipating their eventual joining.

Dave, though caught up with stretching and lubing Kurt, was still aware enough through the haze of lust, to admire Kurt's gleaming porcelain skin, his hard little pink nipples and that long neck that just begged to be licked and nibbled and marked. They both moaned as Dave's fingers found Kurt's prostate and they spent several seconds just enjoying the way Kurt's hot body ground down into Dave's groin in reaction.

Finally, Kurt ripped open the condom he'd retrieved and slid the super thin, super strong latex down over Dave's leaking prick. Gasping softly, he positioned himself then paused with its tip resting against his opening and, staring fixedly into Dave's lust-blown eyes, slid down until he could go no further. They both groaned at the feel; Dave because Kurt was so hot, so tight, and Kurt because his husband was so deliciously well-endowed.

When Kurt finally adjusted to the welcome fullness, he started riding Dave, his small soft hands kneading his husband's hard, silk-covered chest. Dave gripped his hips, his large hands splayed for maximum coverage on the hot, slender body writhing atop him, and threw his head back, groaning. Though they had made love before this, it had consisted mostly of hand jobs and blow jobs and Dave was unprepared for the way Kurt, riding him like a man possessed, dominated his larger, heavier body.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he cried out loud as Kurt clenched on his shaft, combining the slow, torturous rise and fall of his hips with an occasional roll. "Oh, God, Kurt, Kurt. Unh!"

Kurt sped up his movements at that, turned on beyond belief by the fact that he was riding his husband – his husband! At that thought, he lost his rhythm at last and cried out, sinking his nails into Dave's chest. Dave let go of his hips, wrapped his long arms around his beautiful husband and sat up. Crying out at the way the change in position caused Dave's prick to stab into his prostate, Kurt writhed, convulsed and came suddenly, spurting long streams against Dave's abdomen and chest.

At the sound and feel of his husband's spectacular climax, Dave flipped them over to pound into the still convulsing body beneath him. He pulled Kurt's long legs to wrap around his waist, braced his hands against the bed and rammed into Kurt's clenching ass. Within minutes he started coming and cried out Kurt's name, his eyes tightly closed against the heart-stopping sensation of coming inside his husband's luscious body. Finally he collapsed in a heap, half on and half off of a smug, grinning Kurt.

Several panting minutes later, as they maneuvered themselves into more comfortable positions, Kurt laid his head against his shoulder. Dave sighed long and lustily, "God, Kurt, I think you broke it," and grinned as Kurt burst out laughing breathlessly. His hand stroked down Kurt's damp back to his ass and he rubbed it gently, knowing that Kurt would be a little sore in the morning.

Kurt rose up slightly to smile into his eyes, and leaned over, pressing a languorous kiss onto Dave's mouth. "I did no such thing, you demon, I think **you** broke **me**." They kissed again as Dave tried to come up with a good retort but he was just feeling way too mellow to try hard enough.

They continued kissing and snuggling for a little while until Kurt remembered the champagne. He always kept a couple of bottles in his refrigerator so, even though they had been blind-sided by an unexpected wedding, he and his husband could still toast each other with the best bubbly. Planting one last kiss on a sleepy Dave, he hauled himself gingerly from the bed, pulled on a robe and padded out to the kitchen.

When he came back with a wine bucket, the champagne and two flutes, it was to the sight of his husband trying valiantly to keep his eyelids from staying closed. He chuckled softly, kissed Dave and turned to pour the wine. Two long arms slid around him and Dave nuzzled his neck as he poured. Kurt handed him one of the flutes, now filled with ice-cold, delightfully pale pink wine.

Dave stole a quick kiss before sipping some of the refreshingly dry wine and then noticed the color. He raised one eyebrow at his smirking husband in silent inquiry. Kurt giggled, took a sip then supplied: "It's a rosé champagne – Laurent Perrier Alexandra Cuvee. Very rare, and I think befitting this sudden need you have for rare, pink things."

He giggled again at Dave's confused expression then raised his left hand, showing off his engagement ring with its pink diamonds, and the rare morganite stone in his wedding band. He absolutely loved his rings; they were so unusual that now that he would be wearing them at all times, he was in no doubt as to their ability to attract attention.

"They're quite a conversation piece, aren't they," he smiled haughtily at his bemused husband and then, setting his flute aside, climbed back atop him. Dave was so big and he so slender that he knew it wasn't a discomfort for him to be sitting there. Sighing as Dave's arms came back around him, Kurt started lacing kisses along Dave's collarbone and up his neck.

Eventually stretching out so he could more easily to kiss his lips, Kurt couldn't help but think back to when this started. A few short weeks ago, his heart had led an all-out assault as he'd stared at a stunned Dave in the elevator of his office building. Still, they could not have foreseen this happy development so soon after meeting again, and Kurt's misty eyes turned to look down at his sleepy, sated husband.

Dave, seeming to sense his husband's change in mood, looked up at Kurt and knew immediately what was going through his mind. He caressed the beloved face and spoke softly. "You know, I have always loved Pat but I can honestly say now that I'm so grateful she chose the best wedding planner she could find… and that I tagged along with her that day."

A dimple appeared in his cheek as he watched the tears spill down Kurt's face. Dave gently smoothed them away and then kissed Kurt. When he pulled back he continued: "I love you, Kurt; I'm not being sentimental when I say I think I always have."

Kurt's soft gulp made Dave's own eyes tear up. "Dave, I've waited years for someone to make me feel as if I wasn't encased in ice. I had no idea it would be you and if I could, I would name our first child after your crazy sister!"

Dave laughed out loud at the unexpected end to Kurt's declaration. Kurt giggled, leaned over to take up his champagne glass and waited for Dave to retrieve his. "I love you, David Karofsky, and I will spend the rest of my life saying it. I love you."

They clinked glasses, took quick sips and then replaced them on the bedside table. Dave helped Kurt out of his robe and pulled back the comforter for him to slide into the bed. As they settled down, Dave turned out the bedside lamp and then enfolded Kurt in his arms. He sighed happily and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's hair, feeling him snuggle down contentedly.

They had had a long, surprising and fulfilling day and now, as sleep seduced them, they were both unaware that the other was thanking God or fate for having led them back into each other's lives. The silvery moonlight bathed their drowsy bodies and Dave, in one last-ditch effort to resist sinking fully into sleep, suddenly recalled part of a poem he'd learned ages ago:

_Softly, silently, now the moon  
>Walks the night in her silver shoon.<br>This way, and that, she peers, and sees  
>Silver fruit upon silver trees;<br>One by one the casements catch  
>Her beams beneath the silvery thatch… <em>

He sank beneath waves of sleep, one hand resting on Kurt's back, and smiled, happy at last.

THE END

A/N 2: I hope the twist pleased you as much as it did me after sneaking up on me and taking over my every waking thought! The poem is '**Silver**', by Walter de la Mare, and was a childhood favourite. Is it obvious that I'm a fan of the night and moonlight? I might follow this up with either an epilogue or a sequel, haven't decided yet. LLAP.


End file.
